Digimon Tamers
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: On the last episode of season three, Takato saw a Digital Portal. What would it be like if him and the tamers went back to the Digital World?
1. Part I, Evil Tamers: Brought Back Togeth...

Author's Note: This is my first Digimon season three fanfic. And I hope it will be my best season three fanfic. By the way, review and tell me how good you think this first chapter is. 

_Ch.1: Brought Back Together_

_"There it is, right in front of me. A digital portal leading to the Digital World! But should I go alone and get to see Guilmon or should I get the others? Well, I know Jeri lost Leomon, but maybe she would like to go anyway. And for everyone else, I'll call them and they can ask their parents, but I have to get home and ask my mother and dad! And I'd better hurry! Or this digital portal might close too soon!" Takato said to himself._

_Takato ran as fast as he could and in about five minutes, he got home._

_"Dad! Mom! I need to ask you something very important!"_

_"Sure Takato, what do you need to ask?" Takato's mother asked._

_"I hope it's not about getting in trouble at school. Is it?" Takato's dad asked._

_"No dad, but it is about something I really need to ask you if I can do."_

_"Well, then what is it?" Takato's mother asked._

_"I saw a digital portal where Guilmon used to be and I was wondering if I could go to the Digital World and maybe bring my friends along as well."_

_"What?! You're going there again!?" Takato's mother asked._

_"Yeah, and I was hoping to have your approval. If it's okay that is."_

_"Well, I guess it's okay." Takato's father replied._

_"Thanks dad."_

_"I'm not saying yes Takato." Takato's mother said._

_"But mom, I've been to the Digital World before."_

_"Yes, but that was when you had Guilmon with you, but you kids going alone without your digimon is suicide!" Takato's mother said._

_"No, we're going to the Digital World to find our digimon once again."_

_"Still, I can't take the chance you'll die!" Takato's mother said._

_"Honey, you know how I told you before that we should trust Takato?" Takato's dad asked._

_"Yeah, but that was when he had his digimon friend to go with him!" Takato's mother said._

_"Then you didn't put full trust in him. You need to put your trust completely into Takato." Takato's father said._

_"Well, I guess I should trust our son." Takato's mother said._

_"Then can I go?" _

_"Yes Takato, you can go, but promise me you won't die and you'll be very careful." Takato's mother said._

_"I promise."_

_Takato and his mother and father gave each other a big bear hug and then separated._

_"Go get your sleeping bag because you may be in the Digital World longer than just one day." Takato's mother said._

_After packing all his stuff and calling everyone else and telling them everything and to meet him in front of the place Guilmon used to live in, they asked their parents and they all could go. Takato was to meet them all in front of where Guilmon used to live in the morning at eight o'clock sharp. Takato got there a little early by about half an hour. He was waiting for the others though. He was a little worried that they might not make it and he would have to go alone. Takato heard some sounds from the bushes and Ryo came out. _

_"Ryo! You made it!"_

_"Yeah, you think I'd miss seeing Cyberdramon again?"_

_"That's just like you Ryo." Someone said. _

_Takato and Ryo turned seeing Rika._

_"Ah, Rika, you also made it!"_

_"Whatever gogglehead. But where's everyone else?"_

_"They haven't arrived yet."_

_"Who says so," Someone else said._

_"Henry, you also were able to come huh." Ryo said._

_"And me too." _

_"You also got to come Suzie?" Takato asked._

_"Yep, I can't wait to see Lopmon again!"_

_"We're here. No need for applause."_

_"That's just you immature attitude Kazu." Rika said._

_"I'm here too."_

_"Hey Kenta." Takato said._

_"Don't forget me." _

_"Hey Jeri." Henry said._

_"Where are Impmon's tamers, Ai and Mako? Jeri asked._

_"I don't think they got to come." Kazu said._

_"Are you sure?" Kenta asked._

_"I think so." Kazu replied._

_"No, we made it." Ai said._

_"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Mako said._

_"I'm glad we are all going. I wouldn't want any of you to miss this. And now, let's go." Takato said._

_Everyone got into the place where Guilmon used to live and they all saw the glowing digital portal in front of them. They all went in._

_What will the digimon tamers find in the Digital World?! Will it be peace or havoc?! Will they find their digimon or will they find their digimon and also something much more?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	2. Part I, Evil Tamers: Me and Me

Author's Note: My last chapter continued off of the last episode of Digimon season three, but what will the digimon tamers find in the Digital World first, their digimon partners or trouble? Tell me what you would rate this chapter, please. And by the way, there's going to be a lot of hugging and crying in this chapter.

_Ch.2: Me and Me_

_The first thing the digimon tamers remembered was going into the digital portal. The next thing the digimon tamers knew they find themselves on the dirt ground scattered a couple feet apart each. _

_"What happened?" Ai asked._

_"We must have fallen down from the sky to the ground again like last time we were here." Henry replied._

_The digimon tamers got up and started walking forward for a while. They didn't find anything for about half an hour. They realized they must have been in a dry section of the Digital World. They walked through a valley and still saw nothing, but dry land. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. And a vibration started shaking the digimon tamer's feet. Something was coming towards them. It was a Jagamon stampede! _

_"Not again!" Henry said._

_"Run!" Takato yelled._

_They all were running as fast as they could, but Ai and Mako tripped! Takato and Ryo heard them crying and ran back to them. Takato took Ai and Ryo took Mako. For some reason, Takato's digivice was glowing. Ryo kept running and got ahead of Takato. Everyone took a turn in the valley where the Jagamon weren't going to go, except Takato and Ai! Takato was holding Ai, but Takato also tripped! The Jagamon were closing in and were about to go over Takato and Ai when some digimon roared with a funny roar and the Jagamon turned around. Takato and the others were relieved to see it was someone they knew._

_"Guilmon!" Takato yelled in happiness._

_"Takato!" Guilmon yelled in happiness also._

_Guilmon and Takato were both running towards each other. They gave each other a big hug. Takato was crying a little as he and Guilmon were in a bear hug._

_"I never thought I would ever see you again boy." _

_"I never thought I would see you either Takato. I missed you too much that I was sad every day. But now we're back together!"_

_"I missed you too boy. I'm so glad to see you again. I wish we would never have to be apart."_

_"I know Takato, but what about your family? Aren't they worried?"_

_"Well, I asked them if I could come and stay here for a couple days and they said yes."_

_"Yay! You'll get to stay!"_

_"Hey, Guilmon, where are Cyberdramon and the others?" Ryo asked._

_"We all decided to stick together as friends from now on and we meet up in a certain place before every sunset and sleep in the same place every night."_

_"So, Guardromon will be there?"_

_"And MarineAngemon?"_

_"What about Lopmon?"_

_"And Terriermon?"_

_"What about Renamon?"_

_"How about Impmon?" Both Ai and Moka said at the same time._

_"They're all usually there every night."_

_"Well, lead us there." Jeri said._

_"Okay."_

_After walking for about five minutes, the tamers and Guilmon came to a small campsite. The tamers could tell it was a campsite because some sticks were in one spot and had a little ash on them. _

_"When will they come back?" Suzie asked._

_"They come and go as they please, but they always come back at sunset."_

_From a distance, Terriermon and Lopmon were coming towards the campsite, but they couldn't see the tamers yet. But the tamers could see them._

_"Lopmon!"_

_"Terriermon!"_

_Terriermon and Lopmon now saw Henry and Suzie coming towards them._

_"Suzie!"_

_"Henry!"_

_While the four of them were running towards each other they had tears coming from their eyes. Henry picked up Terriermon and hugged him and cried, same with Suzie and Lopmon. _

_"But Henry, how did you get here?"_

_"We saw a portal in Guilmon's old hiding place and came here."_

_"Suzie, I'm so glad to see you after so long."_

_"And I've missed you too Lopmon."_

_After a couple minutes Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon came back to the campsite. _

_"When will the others come?" Kazu asked._

_"There's Guardromon!" Lopmon said pointing in the air._

_The tamers could see Guardromon, but he couldn't see who was with Terriermon, Lopmon, and Guilmon. _

_"Who's down there? I think I can see them now it's…. It's Kazu!"_

_"Guardromon!" _

_"Kazu!"_

_Guardromon landed and him and Kazu got in a hug and also started crying with tears everywhere._

_"I never thought I would see you again."_

_"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes Kazu."_

_"Hey Guardromon, do you know where MarineAngemon is?" _

_"Yeah, he was right behind me."_

_"He was! Where is he?"_

_"He's up there." Guardromon pointed._

_MarineAngemon was flying slowly and then came into sight of Kenta._

_"MarineAngemon!"_

_MarineAngemon noticed it was Kenta after he heard someone call his name. He made a happy squeak sound and quickly dashed down into Kenta's arms._

_"Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!"_

_MarineAngemon made a happy per sound. Cyberdramon and Beelzemon came flying overhead and noticed the group._

_"Ryo!"_

_"Ai, Mako!"_

_Cyberdramon and Beelzemon came down at top speed. When Beelzemon got to the ground he became Impmon and when Cyberdramon came to the ground he became Monodramon. They both hugged their tamers and cried a bit._

_"I've been waiting to see you again for a long time Ryo."_

_"And me to you Monodramon."_

_"I've missed you every night Impmon." Mako said._

_"Me too Impmon." Ai said._

_"I never thought we would be together again, but I guess I was wrong and I'm glad of it."_

_"The only one left is Renamon." Jeri said._

_"And here she comes." Monodramon said._

_Rika saw her partner digimon and Renamon saw her._

_"Renamon." Rika said quietly in happiness._

_"Rika." Renamon said quietly in happiness._

_"Renamon!"_

_"Rika!"_

_Rika and Renamon were running towards each other with tears coming from their eyes. Rika and Renamon stopped. And then Rika gave Renamon a big hug with tears coming from her eyes._

_"Rika, how did you get here?"_

_"I'll explain later Renamon."_

_After a few minutes, the whole group got together around the fire and were talking about how each other has been and what they've been doing. _

_"So Guilmon, what have you been doing here in the Digital World lately?" Takato asked._

_"Nothing really, just been looking at parts of the Digital World I haven't been at before."_

_"And by the way, how did you just know where I was when that Jagamon herd was about to run over me?"_

_"You contacted me."_

_"What? What do you mean? I didn't call for you or anything."_

_"You somehow contacted me and told me you needed help."_

_"Maybe it was my D-arc which contacted you."_

_"Probably."_

_"So Monodramon, what have you been doing in the Digital World?"_

_"I've been challenging other digimon and winning, but I didn't destroy them."_

_"By the way, where's Calumon?" Rika asked._

_"Did I hear someone call my name?"_

_"Calumon!" Jeri said._

_"Jeri!" _

_Jeri hugged Calumon and had a smile on._

_"What have you been doing Calumon?"_

_"I've been walking around and having fun with Terriermon and Guilmon!"_

_"So, Terriermon what have you been doing lately?"_

_"I've been hanging out with Lopmon, Guilmon, and Calumon most of the time. But other than that, I've been swimming."_

_"Lopmon, what you've been doing?"_

_"I've been exploring around the Digital World and meeting other digimon."_

_"Well, what have you been doing Impmon?" Ai asked._

_"Yeah, we've been sleeping and dreaming about you a lot of the time!" Mako said._

_"I've been dreaming of you too and I've also been exploring as well and challenging other digimon also."_

_Suddenly, lightning clouds appeared over the digimon tamer's heads. And a giant snake-like figure appeared from the clouds._

_"It's Azulongmon!" Renamon said._

_"What's he doing here?" Monodramon asked._

_Also, Ebonwumon, Zhuquimon, and Baihumon appeared below Azulongmon._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Terriermon asked._

_"We have come to tell you of a new evil." Azulongmon said, "It will take the forms of you."_

_"It will know everything and everyone you know." Zhuquimon said._

_"They will be coming for you and your digimon." Ebonwumon said, "And they will wreak havoc on the Digital World."_

_"But we can't stop them, only you can." Baihumon said._

_"Heed our warning and be careful. The prophecy says evil will take forms of mortal and forms of digi. It will be fierce and will wreak havoc unless good from the past returns to save both worlds once again. The light of an angel shall bring the war to an end. Remember, heed our warning." Azulongmon said._

_The four Digital Guardians disappeared in a flash of light._

_"What was that about and who is this evil?" Takato asked._

_"It's me!" A mysterious creature said._

_"Takato, it's you! I mean, it looks like you!" Rika said._

_What's this evil?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	3. Part I, Evil tamers: The Impossible Batt...

Author's Note: This is the third chapter and I still have a whole bag of ideas coming. Rate this chapter as well, please. And if you want to know where I find these digimon and their attacks, then go to theotaku.com and you'll find digimon and digidex and go to the level you want to look at, and then the digimon, after that it will show everything. And by the way, Ryo, Suzie, Ai, and Mako don't have to swipe a card through their digivices to make their digimon digivolve, and their digimon do not have to say their names and digivolve to, I don't know why though. Over the years, Suzie has collected more cards and Ai and Mako have gotten cards. Those are things you'll need to know about this chapter. 

_Ch.3: The Impossible Battle_

_Takato and the others stared at the figure that looked just like him, but they were all speechless for a few moments._

_"Who are you? And why do you look like me?"_

_"I am you, yet I'm not you."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"You'll know soon enough. Call me BlackTakato. Come on guys."_

_Other dark figures appeared out of the shadows. The whole group was speechless. Everyone asked their evil counterparts who they were._

_"You're me."_

_"Yes, but call me BlackRika."_

_"And you."_

_"I'm BlackSuzie."_

_"You're BlackKenta right?"_

_"Yes, your evil counterpart."_

_"You must be BlackKazu. You probably aren't as good at the Digimon game as me."_

_"I'm every bit good as you and maybe better."_

_"Let me guess, you're BlackAi?"_

_"And you're BlackMako?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Positively."_

_"Don't tell me, I already know your name."_

_"Whatever you say Ryo."_

_"So BlackHenry, you're as good as me huh?"_

_"Yes, but I'm also a part of you Henry."_

_"So, you're my evil counterpart BlackJeri?"_

_"Yes, Jeri."_

_"What are you?" Takato asked._

_"We're you're clones and we're here to destroy you and take over both worlds."_

_"Well, you don't have digimon, so how do you expect to rule both worlds?" Kazu asked._

_"We do have digimon." BlackKazu said._

_Suddenly, out of the shadows came some digimon. The evil tamers started naming their digimon._

_"My digimon is Guilmon."_

_"Mine is Terriermon."_

_"Renamon belongs to me."_

_"I own Lopmon."_

_"I have Pukamon." BlackKenta said._

_"My digimon is Mekanorimon." BlackKazu said._

_"I have Cyberdramon."_

_"The digimon I have is Ogremon." BlackJeri said._

_"We own Impmon." Both BlackAi and BlackMako said._

_"Mekanorimon, an android digimon! He's the cousin of Guardromon and his Twin Beam attack is a powerful double laser!" Rika said._

_"Pukamon, a mega digimon! His Needle Squall attack consists of the needles on his body shooting in many directions at the same time!" Takato said._

_"But some of your digimon are the same as ours." Ryo said._

_"But after digivolution they change." BlackHenry said._

_"Show them what you've got!" BlackSuzie said._

_"You got it!" The evil Guilmon said._

_"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" BlackTakato yelled._

_Some computer-like words appeared saying DIGIVOLUTION._

_"Guilmon, dark digivolve to…. BlackGrowlmon!"_

_The black digimon stood in front of the tamers and everyone was surprised._

_"BlackGrowlmon, a virus digimon! Everything that's red on Growlmon, is black on BlackGrowlmon. He's like the evil version of Growlmon!" Ryo said._

_"Let's turn up the heat!" BlackRika said._

_"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" BlackRika and BlackHenry yelled._

_The computer-like words read, DIGIVOLUTION._

_"Terriermon, dark digivolve to…. BlackGargomon!"_

_"Renamon, dark digivolve to…. Youkomon!"_

_"BlackGargomon, a virus digimon! He's the evil version of Gargomon! Wherever there's green on Gargomon, there's dark pink on BlackGargomon!" Kazu said._

_"Youkomon, a virus digimon! She's the evil version of Kyubimon! She's purple instead of yellow like Kyubimon! Her and Kyubimon are equal in strength!" Suzie said._

_"We can do that too. You ready Guilmon?"_

_"Yeah Takato."_

_"Let's do it as well Renamon!"_

_"Right Rika."_

_"You ready to digivolve Terriermon?" _

_"Sure Henry!"_

_"Digi-modify! Digivoltion activate!" Rika, Takato, and Henry said._

_The computer-like words DIGIVOLUTION, appeared._

_"Guilmon, digivolve to…. Growlmon!"_

_"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"_

_"Renamon, digivolve to…. Kyubimon!"_

_"Before we fight, I'd like to know something." Takato said._

_"What?" BlackTakato asked._

_"How can you digivolve without someone like Calumon?"_

_"We have Calumon!"_

_Another Calumon appeared from behind BlackTakato's leg._

_"Whoa. Another Calumon!" Jeri said._

_"By the way, where's Leomon?" BlackJeri asked._

_"He died about a month ago." Impmon said, "It was my fault. I absorbed him."_

_"It's okay Impmon, I forgive you." Jeri said, "Though, sometimes I wish he was here."_

_"Is that all?" BlackTakato asked, "Time to fight!"_

_Growlmon and BlackGrowlmon charged at each other. They were about to slam into each other when their blades came from their arms and both used their "Plasma Blade" attack. Both blades met and neither digimon gave up. They both put their heads down and rammed the other's head with their own head. They got their hands in a lock. Growlmon's left hand to BlackGrowlmon's right hand, Growlmon's right hand to BlackGrowlmon's left hand, neither of them would give up and lose the fight. Both Takato and BlackTakato got ready to swipe a card through their digivices._

_"Digi-modify! Strength activate!" Both Takato and BlackTakato said._

_Growlmon and BlackGrowlmon jumped back and both of their mouths were getting hot. Growlmon shot his "Pyro Sphere" attack and BlackGrowlmon shot his "Exhaust Flame" attack. The two flames collided making dust shoot in every direction. Meanwhile, Gargomon and BlackGargomon were both using their "Bunny Pummel" attack on each other. Gargomon's right fist hit BlackGargomon in the chin and BlackGargomon's right fist hit Gargomon in the chin. Then they both jumped back and started running parallel to the each other. Gargomon put out his right arm and shot his "Gargo Laser" attack and BlackGargomon put out his left arm and used his "Gargo Laser" attack. Both Henry and BlackHenry got ready to swipe a card through their digivices._

_"Digi-modify! Power activate!" Both Henry and BlackHenry said._

_Gargomon's and BlackGargomon's guns powered up and they both stopped and shot their "Gargo Laser" attack once more. The lasers from Gargomon hit BlackGargomon and made him fall back, and the lasers from BlackGargomon hit Gargomon and made him fall back. Meanwhile, Kyubimon and Youkomon were running side by side, one of them trying to outrun the other and push them out of the way, but neither had been beaten so far. Then they jumped a distance back from each other and Kyubimon used her "Dragon Wheel" attack, but Youkomon got out of the way in time and rammed Kyubimon. But Kyubimon used her "Fox Tail Inferno" attack and Youkomon was put in flame and got hurt a little. Youkomon and Kyubimon once again started running side by side trying to outrun the other. Rika and BlackRika got ready to swipe a card through their digivices._

_"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Both Rika and BlackRika said._

_Kyubimon's and Youkomon's speed increased and they were running at the speed of heat! Both kept pushing at the other. While they were fighting, the rest of them watched, but the evil versions of the good tamers couldn't stand around anymore._

_"I've had it! Time to fight!" BlackRyo said._

_Cyberdramon was about to get Ryo and Monodramon! Ryo's digivice glowed. Monodramon took a leap towards the evil Cyberdramon and a flash of light appeared and he became Cyberdramon. Both Cyberdramon's lunged at each other! _

_"Digi-modify! Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer activate!" Ryo said._

_Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer appeared in the good Cyberdramon's hands. He tried to hit the other Cyberdramon with it._

_"Very clever, but not clever enough! Digi-modify! MegaKabuterimon's Horn Buster activate!" BlackRyo said._

_MegaKabuterimon's horn appeared on the bad Cyberdramon's head and when the good Cyberdramon tried to hit the bad one with the hammer, but the bad one used the horn and shot his "Horn Buster" attack, and at the same time the good Cyberdramon used his "Vulcan Hammer" attack, which made the hammer and horn blow up and both Cyberdramon got pushed back. _

_"Join the battle Lopmon."_

_"You got it BlackSuzie."_

_A flash of light appeared and the evil Lopmon became an Antylamon!_

_"I won't let you hurt Suzie!"_

_Another flash of light appeared and the good Antylamon appeared. The evil Antylamon used her "Bunny Blade" attack and the good one was pushed back by the attack, and then the bad one kicked the good one making the good one fall to the ground on her back. The evil Antylamon tried to step on the good Antylamon, but the good Antylamon quickly got up and rammed the bad one in the gut with her head and then gave the bad one a few punches before the evil Antylamon fell down. Then the good Antylamon tried to punch the bad Antylamon, but the bad one caught the hand of the good one. The bad one was going to hit the good one, but the good one ducked and once again hit the bad one in the gut with her head. Both of them moved back a distance from each other. _

_"It's our turn!" BlackKenta said._

_"We're going to cream you goody two shoes! And prove we're the best around!" BlackKazu said._

_"Shut up and prove it!" Kenta said._

_"Bring it on! I'm the best one here!" Kazu said._

_Guardromon and Mekanorimon were coming towards each other. Guardromon used his "Warning Laser" attack. Two lasers shot from his hands, but Mekanorimon used his "Twin Beam" attack, which destroyed Guardromon's lasers. Then Guardromon had two missiles come from his arms and fire at Mekanorimon, but once again Mekanorimon used his "Twin Beam" attack and it destroyed the two incoming missiles. _

_"Kazu, whatever I shoot at him he destroys with his "Twin Beam" attack. What should I do?"_

_"It takes Mekanorimon a couple seconds to use his beam over and over again, so keep firing your missiles and then attack him!"_

_"Alright! Great plan Kazu!"_

_Guardromon kept firing his missiles over and over again. The missiles kept Mekanorimon busy while Guardromon was running to try and get to him. Once Guardromon was only about two feet from Mekanorimon, he used his "Protect Grenade" attack again. The two missiles came from his arms and collided with Mekanorimon, but the robot digimon wasn't going down that easy. Meanwhile, MarineAngemon was barely dodging all of needles coming from Pukumon's body. MarineAngemon was ducking so he wouldn't get hit by one of the needles, but then he tripped over a rock and fell on his back. _

_"Now I've got you!" Pukumon said._

_Kenta couldn't stand by and let his friend be hurt._

_"Digi-modify! Megadramon's Rocket Attack activate!"_

_MarineAngemon's hands were replaced by Megadramon's hands, he used his "Rocket Attack", which had bullets hitting Pukumon and damaging him. BlackKenta was getting furious and decided to swipe a card. _

_"Digi-modify! Frigimon's Sub-Zero Ice Punch activate!"_

_Pukumon's hands were replaced with Frigimon hands. Pukumon used his "Sub-Zero Ice Punch" and froze the Megadramon hands on MarineAngemon. The Megadramon hands and Frigimon hands disappeared. Pukumon once again started using his "Needle Squall", but MarineAngemon used his "Kahuna Wave", which destroyed all the needles that almost hit him. _

_"Let's kill that Impmon imposter!" BlackAi said._

_"But make him feel a lot of pain before he dies. And torture him!" BlackMako said."_

_"Don't let them win Impmon!" Ai said._

_"Beat them!" Mako said._

_"Don't worry, I will." The good Impmon said._

_A flash of light appeared and the good and evil Impmon both became Beelzemon. Both Beelzemon were running and shooting their guns at the other. Then they both got their right arm replaced with a big cannon. Both cannons fired making a mushroom cloud. Meanwhile, Jeri and her evil counterpart were staring at each other. _

_"Since you don't have Leomon anymore we might as well kill you. Do it Ogremon!"_

_Ogremon's lifted up his club and was about to hit Jeri._

_"Ahhhhhhh!" Jeri yelled._

_All the tamers turned in horror knowing they couldn't get to her in time._

_What will happen to Jeri?! Where did these evil counterparts of the tamers come from?! How were they created?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! _


	4. Part I, Evil Tamers: Jeri's Rescuer

Author's Note: What did you think of the last chapter? Find out what happens to Jeri. 

_Ch.4: Jeri's Rescuer_

_Ogremon was closing in and no one would be able to get to Jeri in time._

_"Jeri!" Takato yelled._

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_

_Ogremon was lifting his club over Jeri's head. Jeri's digivice was glowing. The beam from Jeri's D-arc shot at Beelzemon. No one knew what was going on. Beelzemon kneeled to the ground._

_"What's wrong Beelzemon?" Mako asked._

_"I'm in pain. A lot of pain."_

_Something was coming from Beelzemon's body. It was a figure. The figure stopped Ogremon's club from striking and killing Jeri. _

_"What?!" Ogremon said in disbelief._

_Jeri opened her eyes and saw someone she never thought she would see again._

_"Stay away from Jeri." The figure said._

_The figure pushed Ogremon back a few feet._

_"No, I want a fight!" Ogremon said._

_"You ready Jeri?" The figure asked._

_"Sure Leomon."_

_Leomon and Ogremon lunged towards each other. Leomon took out his sword and Ogremon took out his club. The two weapons struck, making the ground vibrate a little. Leomon used his "Lion Sword" and Ogremon used his "Pummel Whack", making the ground crack around the two champions. Ogremon tripped Leomon, making him fall down. Then Ogremon was about to whack him, but Leomon used his "Fist Of The Beast King" attack, tossing Ogremon back. Jeri and her counterpart both took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! BlueMeramon's Ice Phantom activate!" Jeri yelled._

_"Digi-modify! SkullMeramon's Metal Fireball activate!" BlackJeri said._

_Leomon shot his "Ice Phantom" from his body and Ogremon shot his "Metal Fireball" from his mouth. The two attacks made steam shoot everywhere for about a mile. Neither Jeri, nor her counterpart could see anything, but in the steam the two digimon kept fighting. Meanwhile, Growlmon and BlackGrowlmon were pushing each other, hoping that the other would fall down giving the other the advantage, but neither of them fell down. They jumped back and rested for a while._

_"Ready for round two?" Growlmon asked._

_"Anyday, anytime, and anywhere!" BlackGrowlmon replied._

_Takato took out a blue card and his evil counterpart took out a black card. They both took a quick stare at each other and then started to swipe their cards._

_"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Both Takato and BlackTakato said._

_Both Calumon also appeared and their design on their heads glowed. Some computer words said, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION. Growlmon had armor appear on his body, his arms get replaced by metallic arms, a metal mask go over his face, and a robotic rope come from the back of his armor. The same happened to BlackGrowlmon, except he was pure black. _

_"Growlmon, matrix digivolve to…. WarGrowlmon!"_

_"BlackGrowlmon, matrix digivolve to…. BlackWarGrowlmon!"_

_"BlackWarGrowlmon, the evil version of WarGrowlmon! His attacks are the same as WarGrowlmon's! He is more ferocious than his good counterpart! Instead of being red, he's black just like comparison with their champion forms!" Takato said._

_"Get WarGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon!" BlackTakato said._

_The two ultimates charged for each other. They rammed and felt pain, but since they have a connection with their tamers, the two tamers were hurt as well. Takato and BlackTakato felt pain in their chests and heads. Takato fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Takato got up by his legs, while BlackTakato got up by his arms pushing him up._

_"Atomic Blaster!" Takato and WarGrowlmon yelled._

_Before the beam was about to hit, BlackTakato got ready also._

_"Atomic Blaster!" BlackTakato and BlackWarGrowlmon yelled._

_The two nuclear beams collided, making the ground rip apart around them, and a mushroom cloud formed above them. The making of the mushroom cloud was so powerful that it pushed everyone back. They stumbled or fell, but the explosion soon passed. Meanwhile, the two Cyberdramon were still battling it out. Ryo's Cyberdramon tried to kick BlackRyo's Cyberdramon, but the evil one moved out of the way and kicked Ryo's Cyberdramon in the back. But Ryo's Cyberdramon recovered and used his "Desolation Claw", which formed an X and it almost penetrated through the evil Cyberdramon's armor. Then the evil Cyberdramon tried to punch the good one, but the good one put his arms in an X and blocked the punch. The good Cyberdramon tried to kick the evil one, but the evil one caught his leg and tossed him into the air. Then the BlackRyo was getting ready to swipe a card._

_"Digi-modify! Machinedramon's Giga Cannon activate!"_

_The evil Cyberdramon got Machinedramon's two cannons on his shoulders and fired out of them. The two beams were about to hit when Ryo took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Speed activate!"_

_Cyberdramon got faster and moved out of the way in time. He was so close to the beam that it was a few centimeters from his left shoulder. Meanwhile, Gargomon and BlackGargomon were still firing their lasers at each other when they finally ran out._

_"Whoops. I'm out." Gargomon said._

_"Shoot! I ran out of lasers!" BlackGargomon said._

_The two Gargomon charged towards each other and they both used their "Bunny Pummel" and they both fell back from hitting each other. _

_"I say it's time to kick it up to the next level." BlackRyo suggested._

_"Yeah, sure." Henry replied._

_Henry took out a blue card and BlackHenry took out a black card. Meanwhile, Kyubimon and Youkomon were taking a rest from their fighting. They saw what Henry and BlackHenry were doing._

_"What do you say we go to the next level as well?" BlackRika asked._

_"Sure, anytime you're ready." Rika replied._

_"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Henry, Rika, BlackHenry, and BlackRika yelled._

_Calumon and the bad Calumon appeared again, both their head designs glowed. Some computer words said, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION. Gargomon's body disappeared and in its place was a jet pack, from the jet pack came a robotic head, robotic missile hands and arms, robotic feet that looked a little like clown shoes, and rabbit ears from his head. They same happened to BlackGargomon, except his armor and body were black. Kyubimon jumped in the air and twirled faster and faster and faster, and when she stopped twirling she had a different body. She looked like a painter with a fox face. The same happened to Youkomon, except her face was purple. _

_"Gargomon, matrix digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"_

_"BlackGargomon, digivolve to…. BlackRapidmon!"_

_"Kyubimon, matrix digivolve to…. Taomon!"_

_"Youkomon, matrix digivolve to…. Doumon!"_

_"BlackRapidmon, a virus digimon! He's the evil version of Rapidmon! He has the same attacks, but his armor and body are black!" Henry said._

_"Doumon, a virus digimon! She's the evil version of Taomon! The only way to tell her apart from Taomon is their color on their clothes and faces!" Rika said._

_Rapidmon shot his "Rapid Fire" attack, but BlackRapidmon flew to the sky. Rapidmon followed. Both Rapidmon and BlackRapidmon shot their "Rapid Fire" attacks, throwing them both backwards. Rapidmon shot his "Miracle Beam" and BlackRapidmon shot his "Tri Beam". The two beams made smoke appear, but even in the smoke they exchanged beams and missiles. Meanwhile, Taomon and Doumon were in a duel as well. Taomon took out her brush and so did Doumon. Both brushes struck each other. The two ultimates used the brushes almost like swords. Taomon was tripped by Doumon's brush, but while she fell to the ground she hit Doumon with her "Talisman Of Light". The attack made some smoke come from Doumon's clothes, showing that Doumon had been hurt. The two brushes once again struck each other again and again. Doumon kneed Taomon in the chest, but then Taomon kicked Doumon on the right cheek. Meanwhile, the two Antylamon were still attacking each other with their "Bunny Blade" attack. The good Antylamon jumped a far distance back from the bad one._

_"Suzie, we have to help Guardromon, Cyberdramon, Leomon, and Beelzemon! Swipe a card that will help me!"_

_"Okay Antylamon. Digi-modify! Speed activate!" _

_Antylamon moved very quickly and got behind Mekanorimon and punched him in the back._

_"Thanks." Guardromon said._

_"Come on. We have to help everyone else."_

_Guardromon used his "Warning Laser", which got Ogremon in the back. Then Guardromon and Leomon attacked the evil Cyberdramon. The Cyberdramon was completely surprised by the sneak attack. He plunged to the ground and was in pain. Cyberdramon and Antylamon attacked the evil Beelzemon from the front. He didn't expect help and was overpowered. Beelzemon and Leomon attacked BlackWarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon and Antylamon attacked Pukumon. MarineAngemon, Guardromon, and Rapidmon attacked BlackRapidmon. Taomon and WarGrowlmon worked together against Doumon. Then all the tamer's digimon moved in a straight line._

_"That was a nice plan you put against us, but we're still not beaten!" BlackKenta said._

_"You can't beat us for long." BlackSuzie said._

_"We're just going to keep coming." BlackRika said._

_"You'll have to go home sometime or later and that's when we'll enter the real world! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" BlackRyo said._

_All the evil tamers laughed and laughed. The good tamers retreated for some needed rest. After many hours of walking, the tamers decided to rest for the night._

_Will the tamers be able to defeat this new enemy?! And what do the evil tamers what to do to the real world?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monster! _


	5. Part I, Evil Tamers: Digivolve Once Agai...

_Author's Note: New chapter, new events. I like the sound of that! I sure hope you people who are reading this also like this chapter! Read and review!_

_Ch.5: Digivolve Once Again!_

_The tamers escaped from their clones, it had been two hours since then. They stopped for the night._

_"I hate retreating." Rika said._

_"I know what you mean. I don't like running away from a fight." Ryo said._

_"But we had no choice. They modified the same cards as us or cards that were equal in power to the ones we were using. And also their digimon fought like ours." Henry explained._

_"I don't get it how they were created. They know a lot about us, but we don't know much about them." Lopmon stated._

_"I say that before we fight them we should find out more about them." Takato suggested._

_"I agree with Takato." Henry said._

_"But then where do we go?" Rika asked, "We can't just run away. You heard the Sovereigns, they told us these guys were tough, but we just didn't listen."_

_"No, we did listen, it's just that we didn't think they were us!" Kenta said._

_"Yeah, I was totally taken by surprise." Kazu said._

_"Well, next time we can't be taken by surprise! We should go to the mega level the next time we meet them!" Takato suggested, "Well, those of us who can go to the mega level anyway."_

_"They were real tough." Ai said._

_"Yeah, they beat us." Mako said._

_"They didn't really beat us, but they were close." Suzie said._

_"We should think up a game plan on how to beat them." Ryo said, "But the question is, what kind of game plan?"_

_All the tamers were thinking, but no one was coming up with anything._

_"Lopmon, if only we were put against someone else, we would win." Suzie said._

_The tamers thought for a while and still came up with nothing. It seemed hopeless._

_"That's it!" Takato said._

_"What?" Ryo asked._

_"We need to not fight our other selves. We should mix up a little." _

_"You mean switch with each other?" Jeri asked._

_"Yeah, exactly." Takato replied. _

_"That's a great idea! They know how we fight, but they don't know how the rest of us fight." Renamon said._

_"Great plan, but there's one thing that still bothers me." Lopmon said._

_"What?" Terriermon asked._

_"How were they created? How do they know what we know? Where did they come from? Why do they want to take over both worlds? And many more questions." Lopmon explained._

_"Why didn't you just ask?" A figure said._

_"It's you! Our evil selves!" Ai said._

_"Yes, and we followed you by the way!" The evil Impmon said._

_"Why are you so cruel to us?" Mako asked._

_"We want to take care of you once and for all!" BlackTakato said._

_"Why do you want to fight?" Guilmon asked._

_"We told you that before! We want to kill you and then no one will stand in our way to destroy both worlds!" The evil Guilmon said._

_"But that's not nice." Guilmon said._

_"Well, we're not so nice!" The evil Guilmon said._

_"By the way, since you really want to know how we were created, I might as well tell you. It's not like it's going to give you the upper hand against us." BlackHenry said, "Right before the D-Reaper got sucked in the black hole, it made some spores from its own DNA structure. Those spores made birth to us, and we are part of the D-Reaper. We don't get stronger after every fight like the D-Reaper, but the D-Reaper made us copies of you! The D-Reaper also knew that you would someday come back to your digimon friends! When you came into the Digital World once again, your DNA structure would become part of us as well. So you see, when you came to the Digital World you gave birth to us by your own DNA! So we're part of the D-Reaper, yet we're part of you. We're not really clones, we're almost like your kids, yet we aren't. We are very similar, yet we aren't in the least. The way to describe us is another you. Not clones, not you, not the D-Reaper, but your opposites! And if you wanted to know why we want to destroy both worlds, it's because the part of the D-Reaper that wanted to destroy both worlds is within us! We are as good as you are, and we can beat you! Losing is not an option for us! We are better than you!"_

_"Well, be ready to experience losing, because that's what you're going to be doing!" Kazu said, "Digi-modify! Myotismon activate!"_

_An illusion of Myotismon appeared in front of Guardromon, and bats covered Mekanorimon completely. _

_"Oh yeah!" BlackKazu said, "Digi-modify! MarineDevimon activate!"_

_An illusion of MarineDevimon appeared in front of Mekanorimon, he shot poisonous oil and the bats were covered in it and then they disintegrated. The illusions of Myotismon and MarineDevimon disappeared. _

_"Remember the plan guys!" Takato yelled, "We have to switch now!"_

_Guilmon and Guardromon switched places, same with their tamers. Everyone else got the idea and switched as well. _

_"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!" Takato yelled._

_Calumon's head design glowed red, and the computer words, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared. _

_"Guilmon, digivolve to…. Growlmon!"_

_"Growlmon, digivolve to…. WarGrowlmon!"_

_"Ha! We have the upper hand now!" Takato said._

_"Oh really?" BlackKazu said, "Maybe I should raise the stakes a bit!"_

_"What do you mean?" WarGrowlmon asked._

_"This!" BlackKazu yelled, "Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"_

_The bad Calumon appeared, the computer words, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared again as well._

_"Mekanorimon, matrix digivolve to…. Megadramon!"_

_"What?! Takato, I think we're in trouble!" WarGrowlmon said._

_Megadramon's gun hands opened up and he started firing bullets like there was no tomorrow. Smoke blew from WarGrowlmon's body as he was blasted with the ammo from the guns. _

_"Ahhhhhh!" WarGrowlmon yelled in pain._

_"Ahhhhhh!" Takato yelled in pain, "Digi-modify! Teleportation activate!"_

_WarGrowlmon completely disappeared and reappeared in back of Megadramon. Takato and WarGrowlmon got ready._

_"Atomic Blaster!" Takato and WarGrowlmon yelled together._

_A huge laser came from WarGrowlmon's two cannons on the right and left sides of his chest. The laser hit and bruised Megadramon's left arm. Meanwhile, Kazu and Guardromon were going against BlackTakato and the evil Guilmon._

_"You can't win, so why not just give up?!" Kazu yelled._

_"Because me and my Guilmon can win!" BlackTakato yelled._

_BlackTakato's D-arc started glowing, darkness circled around him and his digimon._

_"Guilmon, bio-merge digivolve to…. ChaosGallantmon!"_

_The evil Calumon's head glowed once again, and the computer words, BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION appeared. BlackTakato formed with his Guilmon and a knight appeared with a gallant in his hand. The helmet looked like Guilmon's head. The warrior shot down from the sky and stood there._

_"ChaosGallantmon, a virus warrior! He's the evil form of Gallantmon! Instead of bringing justice, he brings chaos, destruction, and havoc!" Kazu said._

_"Oh no!" Guardromon yelled, "A mega digimon! We don't stand a chance!"_

_ChaosGallantmon rammed into Guardromon with his shield. The metal-champion knew he couldn't win. ChaosGallantmon kneed him in the chin, bashed him with his gallant, punched him, and kicked him thirty yards back! Guardromon fell down on his back. Meanwhile, the evil Calumon was chasing the good Calumon, trying to beat him up! Meanwhile, Rika and Renamon were fighting BlackSuzie and her Lopmon! The evil Lopmon was covered in dark light and she had become Antylamon! _

_"Ready Renamon?"_

_"Always."_

_"Renamon, bio-merge digivolve to…. Sakuyamon!"_

_Rika formed with Renamon, golden armor started forming onto Sakuyamon. A drip appeared showing Kyubimon and Taomon, then Sakuyamon's face. Taomon's sign formed under Sakuyamon and light shined. Sakuyamon elbowed Antylamon in the gut and then tripped her with her staff. Meanwhile, Ai, Mako, and Impmon were going against BlackHenry. A beam of light appeared and Impmon became Beelzemon. He took out his guns and yelled, "Double Impact!" The two bullets were going towards BlackHenry and his Terriermon pretty quickly, the evil tamer took out his digivice._

_"Terriermon, bio-merge to…. BlackMegaGargomon!"_

_BlackHenry became one with Terriermon, and then armor came on. A few seconds later, BlackMegaGargomon stood there._

_"BlackMegaGargomon, a virus digimon! He's the virus version of MegaGargomon! His Giant Missile and Gargo Missiles are nothing to mess around with!" Mako said._

_BlackMegaGargomon used his "Giant Missile". The two missiles collided with Beelzemon's two bullets, making a small explosion. BlackMegaGargomon punched Beelzemon in the face and Beelzemon kicked him in the side. Meanwhile, Kenta and MarineAngemon were going against BlackRika and her Renamon. BlackRika took out her digivice._

_"Renamon, bio-merge to…. Kazuhamon!"_

_"Kazuhamon, a virus digimon! She's the evil form of Sakuyamon! Sakuyamon has the power of light, while Kazuhamon has the power of darkness!" Kenta said._

_Kazuhamon bashed MarineAngemon with her staff, elbowed him in the back, kicked him in the side, and shot a dark beam at him with her energy. Meanwhile, Jeri and Leomon were going against BlackMako, BlackAi, and the evil Beelzemon. The Beelzemon was giving Leomon a lot of punches, Leomon lunged backwards to get away from the evil mega. Leomon used his "Fist Of The Beast King". The blast hit Beelzemon and singed him a little._

_"Is that all you got?" The evil Beelzemon asked, "Because if it is then you don't stand a chance!"_

_The evil Beelzemon used his "Double Impact". Leomon tried to use defense by putting his sword in front of him, but the two bullets were too much, smoke came from Leomon's singed body as he was in pain._

_"Leomon!"_

_"No! Jeri stay back, they'll get you if you get near!"_

_Jeri listened to her digimon partner, she stayed where she was and didn't come over to him. Meanwhile, Henry and Terriermon were going against BlackRyo and his Cyberdramon. Henry took out his digivice._

_"Terriermon, bio-merge to…. MegaGargomon!"_

_Henry became part of Terriermon, armor appeared and the huge bunny-mega digimon stood there. BlackRyo took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Goliath activate!"_

_Cyberdramon grew as huge as MegaGargomon! The two of them locked their hands in combat. BlackRyo took out another card._

_"Digi-modify! Strength activate!"_

_Cyberdramon's strength increased dramatically! Cyberdramon flew behind MegaGargomon and started squeezing him. MegaGargomon opened up his armor and yelled, "Gargo Missiles!" Many missiles came from MegaGargomon's armor, they shot upwards and then turned around and hit Cyberdramon. He went back to normal size. BlackRyo took out his digivice._

_"Cyberdramon, bio-merge to…. Justimon!"_

_"You don't deserve the name Justimon! You don't stand for justice at all!" MegaGargomon yelled._

_The two of them exchanged punches and kicks. Meanwhile, Ryo and Cyberdramon were fighting BlackJeri and Ogremon. Cyberdramon kneed Ogremon in the face. Ogremon tried to whack Cyberdramon with his "Pummel Whack", but the cybernetic-dragon digimon was flying now. He used his "Desolation Claw", which pushed Ogremon back in pain. Meanwhile, Guardromon and Kazu weren't doing too well against ChaosGallantmon. _

_"Guardromon, get him! Beat him! Do something!" _

_"I'm trying, but it's no use!"_

_ChaosGallantmon jumped high in the sky and started coming down very quickly, while aiming his gallant at Guardromon's chest! Guardromon tried running, but he tripped over a rock._

_"No! Guardromon!" _

_Kazu's digivice glowed and so did Guardromon. A blue card appeared in front of Kazu. He didn't talk or hesitate._

_"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"_

_Calumon glowed with white light. Guardromon was completely covered in light and then a new digimon stood in Guardromon's place._

_"Andromon!" Kazu yelled, "You're back to your ultimate form!"_

_"Wow!" Andromon said, "I guess I am!"_

_ChaosGallantmon was only a few feet away, when Andromon used his "Lightning Blade". The beam of energy was going for ChaosGallantmon at full speed._

_Who will win this duel, the tamers or their evil selves?! And more importantly, can Andromon beat ChaosGallantmon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	6. Part I, Evil Tamers: The Intense Battles...

Author's Note: Get him Andromon! Give ChaosGallantmon a left and a right! Wait a minute, that's in this chapter! Read and review!

_Ch.6: The Intense Battles of Antylamon & Andromon_

_Antylamon kept trying to strike Pukumon with her "Bunny Blades", but his think-metal body was too hard to break through. BlackKenta took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Strength activate!"_

_Suddenly, Pukumon got stronger than ever before! He head butted Antylamon in the chest and she shot backwards through a rock. The rock got split into two. _

_"If you think you stand a chance, then you are absolutely mistaken!" Pukumon yelled._

_"Let's just see about that." Antylamon replied, "Do it Suzie!"_

_"Okay Antylamon!" Suzie said, "Digi-modify! Speed activate!"_

_Antylamon's speed increased by twenty times! She was so fast all you could see was a blur. She got behind Pukumon and used her "Bunny Blades" once again. The two separate lasers that came from her arms and hit Pukumon in an x form. He didn't get hurt too bad, but this time he could feel it. After the laser hurt him, he tried punching Antylamon, but she dodged and he broke a boulder. _

_"Stay still!" Pukumon yelled, "Give me the chance to hurt you!"_

_"No way, ugly, small, and weak." Antylamon replied._

_"What?!" Pukumon yelled, "What did you call me?!"_

_"You heard me." Antylamon replied, "Or are you deaf too."_

_"How dare you!" Pukumon yelled._

_Pukumon kept trying to lay a punch on Antylamon, but she was too fast. Then he got an idea._

_"If you don't face me, then I'll go after your friend Suzie!" Pukumon said._

_"No, leave her out of this!" Antylamon said while getting in front of Suzie._

_"Take this!" Pukumon said, "Needle Squall!"_

_Metal needles shot from Pukumon's body and hit Antylamon. They hit her skin and then disappeared. She was in very much pain. It hurt just for her to move._

_"Antylamon! Oh no! You're hurt!" _

_"Suzie, stay behind me."_

_"I can't let him hurt you no more!" Suzie said, "Digi-modify! Anubismon activate!"_

_A digital picture of Anubismon appeared in front of Antylamon and a pyramid-like blast shot from Antylamon's body. Pukumon was covered in the yellow energy that shot from Antylamon and when the energy disappeared, Pukumon was singed with smoke coming from his body._

_"You will pay for that last attack." Pukumon said, "Take this!"_

_Pukumon moved quickly and got behind Antylamon. He locked her arms with his own, and then he started squeezing. _

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" Antylamon yelled in pain._

_"Oh no!" Suzie said, "I have to help Antylamon!"_

_"There's no way." BlackKenta said, " You and your digimon are done for, so just give up."_

_"No! Never!" Suize replied, "Digi-modify! Datamon's Digital Bomb activate!"_

_A bomb appeared in Antylamon's hands. _

_"Now, for this!" Suzie said, "Digi-modify! Teleportation activate!"_

_Antylamon was teleported about half a mile in the air above Pukumon. She had two bombs in her hands._

_"Pay back time!" Antylamon yelled._

_Antylamon used her "Digital Bomb". The two bombs were falling downwards and Pukumon put his arms over his body for defense against the bombs. They exploded on him and he had smoke, flames, and damaged ground around him. He had some bruises on his body and he had a furious look on his face. He was really mad!_

_"I will get you!" Pukumon yelled._

_The furious mega digimon kept punching Antylamon repeatedly in the stomach; he got her in the chin, and across the face! And to finish her off, he used his "Needle Squall". The metal needles got her in the skin once more and then they disappeared, but she was in tremendous pain. _

_"Ha!" Pukumon laughed, "It doesn't look like you're smiling now!"_

_"I don't need to smile to tell you how weak you are." _

_"What?!" Pukumon said, "You'll be in more pain then ever for that remark!"_

_"Yeah!" BlackKenta said, "Digi-modify! SkullGreymon's Dark Shot activate!"_

_Pukumon got a huge missile on his back. Pukumon used his "Dark Shot". The huge missile hit Antylamon and she fell backwards in pain, she lay on the ground with her facing looking up at the sky. _

_"Antylamon…. Antylamon! Oh no! You're hurt!"_

_"It's okay Suzie. I'll always be with you."_

_Antylamon's body was disappearing. Her digital information was floating higher and higher into the sky._

_"No!" Suzie yelled._

_Before Antylamon's digital information could completely disappear into the sky, Suzie's digivice glowed and made all Antylamon's digital information go back to how it was. _

_"Thank you Suzie, now we'll beat this guy!" _

_"Digi-modify! Mojyamon's Bone Boomerang activate!"_

_A boomerang appeared in Antylamon's right hand. She aimed it at Pukumon. Antylamon used her "Bone Boomerang". The boomerang hit Pukumon and pushed him into a rock. Meanwhile, Andromon was trying to beat ChaosGallantmon. The robotic digimon used his "Gatling Attack". Two missiles came from Andromon's chest and were going towards ChaosGallantmon, but he used his shield as protection. He didn't get hurt at all. _

_"You can't keep fighting forever!" ChaosGallantmon said._

_"I know, but you can't either!" Andromon replied._

_ChaosGallantmon tried to stab Andromon with his gallant, but the robot digimon moved out of the way just in time, and then he used his "Lightning Blade". The energy attack hit ChaosGallantmon and pushed him back, but he was barely affected. The evil mega digimon was unstoppable. He stabbed Andromon in the left arm. Electricity was zapping from Andromon's arm. _

_"You will lose." ChaosGallantmon said._

_"Things can change. I still have a chance to win." Andromon replied._

_"Yeah right!" ChaosGallantmon yelled._

_The evil mega digimon rammed into Andromon with his shield and that pushed the ultimate back. Andromon used his "Gatling Attack" once again. The two missiles hit ChaosGallantmon and pushed him back. _

_"You're good, but no good enough to win." ChaosGallantmon said._

_"Let's just see about that!" Andromon said._

_Andromon kept shooting his "Gatling Attack". All the missiles exploded, but ChaosGallantmon's shield protected him. _

_"Digi-modify! Upgrade activate!" Kazu yelled._

_Andromon's power increased in a huge amount. He used his "Lightning Blade" once again. The energy attack hit ChaosGallantmon in the chest and hurt him real bad. He shot backwards very fast and then pushed himself from a rock and rammed into Andromon, but the ultimate was okay so far._

_It looks like Andromon and Antylamon are holding their own in their battles, but will they win?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	7. Part I, Evil Tamers: The Powerful Clash

Author's Note: The amazingly powerful war of the tamers against their evil selves! But the story isn't going to end this soon! Read and review!

_Ch.7: The Powerful Clash_

_ChaosGallantmon lunged forward at Andromon and bashed into him, but the ultimate wasn't really hurt. Kazu took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Infermon's Spider Shooter activate!"_

_A mini cannon appeared in Andromon's mouth. Andromon used his "Spider Shooter". The blasts hit ChaosGallantmon and made him fall back a few feet. Meanwhile, WarGrowlmon was still getting shot at by Megadramon, WarGrowlmon's small cannons on his arms glowed with white light. Takato and his digimon friend got ready._

_"Atomic Blaster!" Both Takato and WarGrowlmon yelled._

_Megadramon saw the laser coming and decided to use his "Rocket Attack". The two blasts collided and made a blinding flash of light. After the flash of light went away, Takato and WarGrowlmon were nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Beelzemon was punching Leomon rapidly, then he jumped backwards to escape the barrage of fists hitting him and used his "Lion Sword", but the evil Beelzemon used his "Double Impact", which exploded on Leomon and made him shoot backwards. He was lying helpless on the ground. He was also very weak. Beelzemon aimed his gun at Leomon's face and was ready to pull the trigger when he was hit by a laser and fell back. It was WarGrowlmon and Takato!_

_"Don't worry we're here!" Takato said, "You ready WarGrowlmon?"_

_"Yes Takato." WarGrowlmon replied, "I'm ready."_

_WarGrowlmon de-digivolved to Guilmon, but he and Takato started to glow._

_"Guilmon, bio-merge digivolve to…. Gallantmon!"_

_Takato's body became part of Guilmon and Guilmon's body was replaced by Gallantmon's armor, Guilmon's head was replaced by a helmet that loked a little like Guilmon's head, Guilmon's hands were replaced by Gallantmon's arms, and a gallant appeared on Gallantmon's right arm and a shield appeared on the left. After that, Gallantmon smashed through the atmosphere and landed on the ground. Gallantmon used his "Royal Joust". The gallant glowed and he bashed into the evil Beelzemon, and the demonic digimon fell back in pain._

_"My thanks to you two." Leomon said._

_"Don't worry. We don't need to be thanked." Gallantmon replied._

_"That was amazing how you helped Leomon." Jeri said._

_"No need for thanks. It's what we do, but we should go help the others." Gallantmon said._

_Meanwhile, Sakuyamon was winning against Antylamon. Her staff glowed with light and she shot an energy blast. It bashed Antylamon back and into a tree, the ultimate was in bad shape._

_"This is too easy." Sakuyamon said._

_Leomon and Jeri came to Sakuyamon._

_"Quickly! We have to help the others!" Leomon said._

_"Yes, I know. The Antylamon I was fighting, should be knocked out for now." Sakuyamon said._

_Meanwhile, BlackMegaGargomon had the upper hand against Beelzemon. He kept firing his missiles and they kept hurting Beelzemon more and more. He was really weak! Suddenly, Sakuyamon appeared and shot a blast of light that shot BlackMegaGargomon backwards. _

_"Come on. We have to help everyone else." Sakuyamon said._

_"Okay. We understand." Beelzemon replied._

_Meanwhile, MegaGargomon was fighting the evil Justimon. So far, they were equal in power, but when it came to strength, they were competing in that. The evil Justimon made his arm into the three-fingered arm that was super strong! He bashed MegaGargomon in the gut and he fell back. The evil Justimon then turned his arm into its laser blade-like form! He tried slicing MegaGargomon, but the bunny mega caught his arm and used his "Gargo Missiles". All the missiles hit and hurt the evil Justimon very much. Meanwhile, Kazuhamon was choking MarineAngemon, but MegaGargomon used his "Giant Missile". The huge missile exploded and damaged some of Kazuhamon's armor a little bit._

_"Thanks." Kenta said._

_"Don't mention it." MegaGargomon replied._

_Meanwhile, Cyberdramon was easily beating Ogremon. He kicked him and the ogre digimon fell back. Ogremon used his "Pummel Whack", but Cyberdramon evaded the attack and used his "Cyber Nail". Ogremon once again fell back, but this time he was unconscious. Meanwhile, Suzie and Antylamon were still fighting BlackKenta and Pukumon. The evil mega shot his "Needle Squall". The metal needles hit Antylamon and she fell down._

_"Ha! She's unconscious!" Pukumon said, "Now is the time to destroy her!"_

_Pukumon was about to strike Antylamon when Suzie took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Kiwimon's Pummel Peck activate!"_

_Antylamon quickly got up and jumped into the air and some little birds appeared in front of her. Antylamon used her "Pummel Peck". The small bids exploded on Pukumon and the smoke cleared, but he didn't see Antylamon anywhere._

_"What?! Where are you, you bunny!" Pukumon yelled, "You afraid of me! If you don't come and fight me then you're a coward!"_

_A shadow-like figure appeared in back of Pukumon._

_"Who said I was hiding?" Antylamon asked._

_Pukumon tried to hit her, but he missed. Then she was only a few feet in front of him, he had perfect aim._

_"Don't move or I'll attack!" Pukumon yelled._

_Antylamon knew that he would hit her if she moved. Suddenly, a lion-faced blast hit Pukumon in the back and made him fall to the ground. _

_"Leomon, Jeri. I'm sure glad to see you two." Antylamon said._

_"Me too." Suzie said._

_"We need to retreat once again." Leomon said._

_"Why?" Antylamon asked._

_"We're all getting tired and not all of us can keep going. We need to regroup again." Jeri explained._

_The tamers and the digimon ran away from the evil tamers once again. Later that day, at night, the tamers were talking._

_"We had to retreat again." Impmon said, "Man, I'm tired of retreating. I want to stop them once and for all."_

_"I know, but it always seems that no matter what we do, we're usually always even matched." Takato explained, "We need to take out the weaker ones first. Like BlackKazu and Megadramon, BlackJeri and Ogremon, and BlackSuzie and her evil Antylamon. They're the easier ones. We shouldn't keep going like the way we're doing it. We should take them out one by one."_

_The tamers almost lost that battle, but which one of the three evil pairs will they beat first, BlackKazu and Megadramon, BlackJeri and Ogremon, or BlackSuzie and Antylamon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! _


	8. Part I, Evil Tamers: Lower Class Problem...

Author's Note: Which one of the evil pairs will the tamers beat first?! Read and review and you'll find out!

Ch.8: Lower Class Problems

The tamers and their digimon decided to go to sleep for the night and the next day would be a very important one, but Jeri, Leomon, Guilmon, Takato, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, and Monodramon were still up. (Cyberdramon de-digivolved to Monodramon because it would be easier to sleep.) All six of them were staring up at the stars silently without talking for awhile, then Takato spoke.

"Man, the stars in the Digital World don't look any different from the stars in the real world." Takato said, "But it will be hard to get to sleep knowing that those evil tamers are out there doing who knows what."

"Don't worry Takato, if they come here I'll protect you." Guilmon said.

"I know boy." Takato replied, "We'll both protect each other as Gallantmon."

"By the way gogglehead, have you decided who we're going to attack first?" Rika asked.

"Actually, I thought the group should decide since we're all in this together." Takato replied.

"I think we should go after Ogremon and BlackJeri first." Renamon suggested.

"And why them?" Leomon asked.

"The farthest they can go is the champion level. They're the very weakest." Renamon explained.

"I agree." Ryo said, "We should go from the weakest to the hardest."

"I'm not really into fighting them." Jeri said, "But if I must then I will."

"I know how you feel Jeri, it isn't hard destroying another, but it has to be done." Leomon explained.

"It's sort of hard for me as well to have to destroy a fellow digimon and some humans, but as Leomon said, it has to be done." Monodramon said.

"The question is, where will we find the evil tamers?" Takato asked.

"That's easy to answer." Ryo replied.

"Then how do we find them?" Takato asked.

"We can lock onto their D-arcs and find their location." Ryo replied.

"Wow. How did you know of that?" Guilmon asked.

"I discovered it on my free time in the real world after you guys were send back here to the Digital World." Ryo explained.

"You are truly an amazing tamer." Jeri said.

"Why thank you." Ryo replied.

"By the way Leomon, I've missed you so much." Jeri said.

"I know you've missed me, I've missed you as well." Leomon replied.

"Enough of talking, we should get to sleep and get a good start early in the morning." Takato said.

"Okay, good night." Rika said.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." Jeri said. 

The tamers and their digimon went to sleep while staring upwards at the night sky. That morning, Ryo and Monodramon were the first ones up and they were waiting for the others to get up as well. Eventually, after about an hour and a half, the rest of them got up. 

"Man, what a great sleep." Guilmon said.

"You said it boy." Takato replied.

After a lot of talking and discussing, the tamers decided to go after Ogremon and BlackJeri first. Takato was tracking BlackJeri by her digivice. He knew it would only be a few more minutes until they ran into her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast exploded at the tamer's feet. They all jumped back or fell down.

"Who did that?!" Kazu asked.

"I did." Ogremon replied, "And you fell right into our trap that we set."

"What trap?" Rika asked.

"We knew you would track us by your digivices, so we were going to attack you while you were following the signal." BlackJeri explained.

"I understand that, but where are your friends?" Henry asked.

"I'm part of the lower class." BlackJeri replied.

"What's the lower class?" Monodramon asked.

"The stronger of us, or BlackTakato, BlackHenry, BlackRika, BlackRyo, BlackAi, BlackMako and BlackKenta are the top class, in other words they are the leaders. Actually, BlackTakato is the leader because he's the strongest. BlackKazu, BlackSuzie, and I are the lower class because we can't go to the mega level." BlackJeri explained.

"And that means that we're here too!" BlackKazu said.

"And we're going to destroy you!" BlackSuzie said.

Takato, Rika, and Henry took out some cards.

"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!" The three of them yelled.

Calumon was walking and finally caught up to the tamers. The computer words, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared.

"Guilmon, digivolve to…. Growlmon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Renamon, digivolve to…. Kyubimon!"

"Growlmon, matrix digivolve to…. WarGrowlmon!"

"Gargomon, matrix digivolve to…. Rapidmon!"

"Kyubimon, matrix digivolve to…. Taomon!"

A flash of light appeared and Monodramon became Cyberdramon, Lopmon became Antylamon, and Impmon became Beelzemon. All the digimon attacked. Beelzemon went against Megadramon, while Antylamon, Cyberdramon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon, MarineAngemon, and WarGrowlmon went against Antylamon (virus), and while Leomon, Andromon, and Rapidmon went against Ogremon. The ogre digimon was putting up a good fight because he was very agile like Leomon. Rapidmon shot his "Rapid Fire", but Ogremon lunged out of the way and used his "Pummel Whack" on the ultimate, Rapidmon made a crater on the ground as he crashed. Ogremon once again yelled "Pummel Whack", and the energy attack hit Rapidmon. Leomon jumped at the ogre digimon while using his "Lion Sword", Ogremon used his "Bone Cudgel". The bone and the sword met in the air. Leomon punched Ogremon across the face and Ogremon kneed Leomon in the chin, Leomon kicked Ogremon in the chest and Ogremon head butted Leomon in the side, and Leomon used his "Fist Of The Beast King" on Ogremon and Ogremon used his "Pummel Whack" on Leomon. The two rivals were in very much pain from each other's attacks. Meanwhile, Beelzemon was using his "Double Impact", but Megadramon took to the air.

"Ha! You can't follow me up here!" Megadramon said.

"Oh yes I can." Beelzemon replied.

Beelzemon glowed with some light and wings came from his back and his right arm turned into a huge blaster. He was now in Blaster Mode! Megadramon was surprised, yet scared also. The dragon used his "Rocket Attack". The blasts hit Beelzemon, but barely affected him. Beelzemon aimed his huge blaster and yelled, "Corona Blaster!" The huge beam hit Megadramon and he disintegrated into digital information. BlackKazu disintegrated as well.

"Noooooooo!" BlackKazu yelled.

Beelzemon joined the fight against the (virus) Antylamon, but she was so fast that no one could hurt her. WarGrowlmon used his "Plasma Blade", but she jumped high into the sky and used her "Bunny Blades" on WarGrowlmon. Next up was Taomon. She used her "Talisman Of Light", but Antylamon moved so fast that she dodged it. Then she jumped up high and kicked Taomon, used a tornado kick on MarineAngemon, used her "Bunny Blades" on Beelzemon, head butted Cyberdramon, and tried to punch the good Antylamon, but the good Antylamon stopped the punch with her own fist and then used her "Bunny Blades" on the evil Antylamon. Meanwhile, Ogremon and Leomon were still fighting, but they both were exhausted. Then Andromon stepped in the fight and used his "Gatling Attack". The two missiles were about to hit Ogremon, but he used his "Pummel Whack" and destroyed the missiles. After that, Andromon used his "Lightning Blade", but Ogremon lunged out of the way. Then, Rapidmon finally recovered and used his "Tri-Beam", and this time Ogremon was hit. He was lying there helpless.

"Now is the time to end your reign of terror!" Leomon said.

"I don't think you can." BlackJeri said.

"And why not?" Henry asked.

"That's why!" BlackJeri yelled.

BlackJeri pointed at a digital stream coming their way. The digital stream sucked them up. 

"What? The digital stream sucked them up!" Ryo said.

"Oh great! Now we have to find them and the other evil tamers!" Kenta said.

The two Antylamon were fighting quickly and it was hard for anyone to keep up. Another two digital streams were coming their way.

"Oh no! We have to hide!" Ai said.

Everyone was running to a cave they saw, but the digital streams were getting closer. Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Antylamon, Suzie, the evil Antylamon, and BlackSuzie were sucked up. The second digital stream sucked up Rika and Taomon. Takato, WarGrowlmon, Ai, Mako, and Beelzemon successfully made it into the cave. 

"Man, we have to find everyone else now." Takato said.

Where were everyone else teleported?! And what will BlackSuzie and her Antylamon do?! And also, what will Ogremon and BlackJeri do?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	9. Part I, Evil Tamers: A Surprise Attack

Author's Note: the digital streams separated them! Now what will they do? Read and review!

_Ch.9: A Surprise Attack_

_Jeri, Leomon, Henry, Rapidmon, Kazu, and Andromon were lying on the ground. They were unconscious. Henry started to twitch. He was getting up. _

_"What happened? The last thing I remember was being sucked up by a digital stream, then all the rest is just a blank." Henry said, "Huh? Rapidmon, wake up!"_

_"What? Who's that?" Rapidmon asked._

_"It's me, Henry." _

_"Oh, it's you Henry. I thought I had gone to the big angelic Digital World in the sky."_

_"You're far from it." Henry said, "Kazu, Jeri, wake up. Andromon and Leomon, you two wake up as well."_

_"Huh? Where are Ogremon and BlackJeri?" Andromon asked._

_"I guess they made a break for it after we were transported here, but I don't know where here is." Henry said._

_"Maybe we should try to find the others." Jeri suggested._

_Everyone else shook their heads yes. They started their long walk through the forest, but from a far distance away, further within the forest, up high in a tree, was a black figure watching their every move. They pushed aside branches; they walked passed trees, and continued their search for the rest of the tamers, but no luck. _

_"I have an idea!" Kazu said, "Why don't we track onto the other's digivice signals like Ryo showed us?"_

_"That's a great idea Kazu." Andromon said._

_"Yes, I'm absolutely the greatest. Sometimes I impress myself." Kazu said._

_"Oh brother." Henry said._

_After a whole half an hour of walking and waiting for the digivices to track the other digivices and the other tamers, Kazu was starting to think it was a horrible idea. _

_"Hey Henry, why don't you and Rapidmon get a view from the sky and find out where we are." Jeri suggested._

_"I guess that would be a great idea." Henry said._

_Henry got on Rapidmon and they took to the sky. They flew higher than the trees and looked around. Then someone pounced on them and they fell back down into the forest. _

_"Henry, Rapidmon!" Jeri said._

_The two tamers and their two digimon ran to where Henry and Rapidmon crashed._

_"What happened?" Rapidmon asked._

_"I'm what happened!" The figure said._

_Henry held out his digivice to get information on the digimon in front of them._

_"Skullsatamon, a virus type digimon! He has super speed and huge power, which makes him almost as strong as a mega!" _

_"No matter how strong you are you'll lose!" Rapidmon said, "Rapid Fire!"_

_Rapidmon's two missiles shot from his two cannons, but Skullsatamon used his speed and got out of the way. The missiles exploded on the trees and caused fire to burn on the wood. _

_"Where are you, you slippery quick digimon!?" Rapidmon demanded._

_Rapidmon looked around, but saw nothing. A quick figure moved passed him, but he didn't see him in time. Then the figure moved behind him, above him, beside him, and all around him in every direction. Rapidmon shot his "Rapid Fire" all over the place. The trees were falling down and burning with a fire fury. The figure wasn't moving thing time, but Rapidmon still couldn't see him._

_"Where are you? Show yourself!" Rapidmon demanded._

_"I'm right here!" Skullsatamon yelled._

_"Rapidmon, behind you!" Henry yelled._

_"Huh?" Rapidmon asked._

_Rapidmon turned around, but by the time he did, Skullsatamon used his "Nail Bone" on him, Rapidmon de-digivolved to Terriermon and fell on the ground._

_"Terriermon!" Henry said._

_"Now it's your turn!" _

_Skullsatamon jumped into the air and yelled, "Nail Bone!" His staff was about to meet Henry and kill him, when someone yelled, "Fist Of The Beast King!" The lion-like attack hit Skullsatamon in the back, but barely hurt him._

_"Leave them alone! Deal with us!" Andromon said._

_"Gladly." Skullsatamon replied._

_The quick-skeleton digimon quickly started attacking Leomon and Andromon with his staff. They were no match, he was just too fast for them to attack. _

_"Terriermon…." Henry said, "Wake up, please."_

_Henry was about to start crying when Terriermon started moving his body a little._

_"Henry…." Terriermon said in a weak voice, "I'm okay. Let's show this guy what teamwork can do."_

_Terriermon was barely able to stand, but he managed. Henry took out his D-arc. The words, BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION appeared._

_"Bio-merge activate!"_

_Henry's digivice had a circular beam shoot from him and all his clothes were gone._

_"Terriermon, bio-merge to…. MegaGargomon!"_

_Henry's body became one with Terriermon's. A picture showed of Gargomon, Rapidmon, and then MegaGargomon's face. The mega had a very skinny body, then the armor started to hook on. Then he stood high with all his armor on. Skullsatamon noticed him after beating up the others._

_"So, you went to mega, but you still don't stand a chance!" Skullsatamon yelled._

_The skeleton digimon lunged forward with his fast speed. MegaGargomon opened up his armor and used his "Mega Barrage". All the missiles were going towards Skullsatamon, but he jumped over a few of them, destroyed some of them with his staff, ducked under some of them, and quickly moved passed the rest of them. _

_"Oh no!" MegaGargomon said, "Henry, he dodged the missiles! Now what do we do?"_

_"We'll use our fighting skills." Henry replied within the sphere._

_Skullsatamon was coming for MegaGargomon, but the mega digimon was ready._

_"Here I come!" Skullsatamon yelled._

_MegaGargomon tried to punch, kick, and karate chop Skullsatamon, but he moved out of the way easily. Then MegaGargomon was hit in the back by Skullsatamon's staff._

_"Ahhhhhhh!" MegaGargomon and Henry cried out._

_MegaGargomon faced Skullsatamon and used his "Gargo Missiles". The two huge missiles turned from a mad face to a happy face and they exploded, pushing Skullsatamon back, but not hurting him._

_"Terriermon, we have to run now."_

_"What?! Why Henry?"_

_"He has super speed, and with that speed he's too strong for us. Let's take the others and fly high into the sky."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_MegaGargomon picked up Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, and Andromon and flew upwards. They were rising higher and higher to the sky until they got above the clouds._

_"We're safe now." MegaGargomon said._

_"No you're not!" A figure said._

_Skullsatamon had bat-like wings on his back._

_"Skullsatamon!? But you can't fly!" Leomon explained._

_"Oh, yes I can!" The skeleton digimon replied, "Nail Bone!"_

_Skullsatamon's staff hit into MegaGargomon's back and he de-digivolved. Everyone was falling. _

_"Ahhhh!" Kazu yelled, "I don't want to die! I'm too cool to die! Help!"_

_"Jeri, get on my back." Leomon said._

_Jeri did as her digimon partner told her._

_"Henry, this isn't good."_

_"I know Terriermon, but we're both too tired to complain or digivolve to save all our lives."_

_"I don't need to digivolve. I just need some wings."_

_"That's it!" Henry said._

_Henry took out a card from his deck._

_"Digi-modify! Hyper wing activate!"_

_Terriermon got wings and he got hold of Henry's hand._

_"Get hold of everyone else as well." Henry said._

_Terriermon did get hold of everyone else's hands and he tried pulling up._

_"Henry, there's a problem!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm too small of a flying creature to pull up with all your guy's weight."_

_"Oh great! I'm still going to die!" Kazu said._

_"No, we're not going to die in a battle. Not now, not ever!" Henry said, "Wait, I've got another idea!"_

_Henry took out another card._

_"Digi-modify! Hyper Speed activate!"_

_Terriermon's wings started flapping harder and faster than ever, making them slow down, but they were still falling at a fast rate._

_"Come on Terriermon, you can do it." Leomon said._

_"We believe in you." Andromon said._

_"Come on Terriermon, you can do it, I know you can." Jeri said._

_"Terriermon, you better start slowing us down or we're going to die!" Kazu yelled. _

_"Thanks for the great confidence in me Kazu." Terriermon said._

_"Come on Terriermon, we all know you can do it." Henry said._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" Terriermon yelled, "I'm trying!"_

_The whole group's dropping speed went down dramatically._

_"Terriermon, you're doing it!" Henry said, "Just a little more."_

_"I'm trying Henry, but it's very difficult." _

_The group was fully slowed down and Terriermon was slowly flying forward._

_"You did it Terriermon, you did it!" Jeri said._

_"I know." Terriermon said, "Was there any doubt in your mind?"_

_"Nope, not at all." Jeri replied._

_"Well I sure had a lot of doubt." Kazu said, "I can't believe I had to put my life in your hands!"_

_"Hey!" Terriermon said, "I saved you didn't I?!"_

_"Yeah, but you cut it real close."_

_"You thought you were save, but you're not!" Skullsatamon yelled, "Nail Bone!"_

_Skullsatamon's attack hit Terriermon and his wings disappeared. Everyone started falling._

_"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone yelled._

_"I can't die like this. I don't want to die like this." Jeri said._

_"Jeri, we're not going to die." Leomon said._

_Henry, Kazu, Jeri, Terriermon, Andromon, and Leomon are all falling to their deaths, will anyone be able to save them?! And what will they do about Skullsatamon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


	10. Part I, Evil Tamers: D-Reaper's New Look

Author's Note: Skullsatamon is making Henry's group fall to their deaths, unless they can do something fast! Read and review!

_Ch.10: D-Reaper's New Look_

_Henry and his group were falling to their deaths. They couldn't do anything. They kept falling and falling without any hope of survival. While they were falling, Leomon noticed a rapid flowing river below. They all fell into the river. It was hard for any of them to stay above the waves._

_"Terriermon! Help!" _

_"I'm coming Henry!_

_Terriermon had good control in the water, because his huge ears were like rafts, and he could control where he wanted to go. Terriermon floated over to Henry and Henry grabbed onto his partner. They floated over to shore. Henry and Terriermon had to catch some breaths._

_"Where are the others?" Henry asked._

_"I don't know." Terriermon replied, "All I could see was you, no one else."_

_"They couldn't have drowned." Henry said, "Leomon is too good of a swimmer, but as for Kazu and Andromon, I don't know."_

_"Well then, let's go and look for them." Terriermon suggested._

_After searching on all the shores, Henry and Terriermon couldn't find their friends. They searched until nightfall, then they made a fire and were getting ready for bed._

_"Terriermon, we'll continue the search tomorrow."_

_Suddenly, a shadow-like figure came from the darkness._

_"Ah! It's Skullsatamon!" Terriermon said._

_"No, It's us." Jeri said._

_"Where have you been?" Terriermon asked._

_"Leomon, helped bring me to shore a few minutes after we fell in, but we got to shore further down the river." Jeri explained, "After many hours of trying to find you, we saw your fire and knew it was you."_

_"Well, we'd better get to sleep for the night and find Kazu tomorrow." Henry said._

_Henry, Jeri, Terriermon, and Leomon fell asleep. Meanwhile, Rika and Taomon were still going on. The whole day they had been within Taomon's shield and searching around high in the sky, but they had found no one. _

_"Taomon, let's land and go to sleep for the night." _

_"Okay Rika."_

_Taomon was landing when something rammed into her shield with tremendous force._

_"What was that?!" Rika asked._

_"It was I!" Skullsatamon yelled._

_"What?! Skullsatamon don't have wings in which to fly." Taomon said._

_"We do have wings, it's just that we don't use them often." The skeleton digimon said._

_Skullsatamon kept bashing Taomon's shield and it was shorting out quickly._

_"Taomon, land!" _

_"I'll try Rika."_

_Taomon's huge shield was going downwards and crashed to the ground, then it went away._

_"You'll pay for attacking us." Taomon said._

_"That's all anyone says, but they always lose." _

_Taomon powered up her energy in her brush._

_"Oh no, are you going to paint me to death?!"_

_"No." Taomon said, "I'm going to destroy you! Talisman Spell!"_

_The talisman spell shot at Skullsatamon, but he used his "Nail Bone". The two attacks colliding made a flash of light. Skullsatamon got behind Taomon and used his "Nail Bone", then he got in front of her and used his "Nail Bone", and he finally got above her and used his "Nail Bone". Taomon was very weak, so weak she wasn't far from de-digivolving. He got behind her one more time and used his "Nail Bone", she de-digivolved to her rookie form. _

_"See now. I told you that you didn't stand a chance." _

_"She might not stand a chance, but we will!" Andromon yelled, "Lightning Blade!"_

_The lightning-energy attack shot towards Skullsatamon, but he jumped over it._

_"What?!" Kazu said, "That was a clear shot!"_

_"That wasn't, but this is!" Skullsatamon yelled, "Nail Bone!"_

_The evil ultimate hit Andromon and he fell back. Renamon was starting to get back up. Renamon jumped to the sky and diamonds were gathering below her._

_"Diamond Storm!"_

_The diamonds all hit Skullsatamon and the attack made smoke appear. After the smoke cleared, Skullsatamon was still standing._

_"Is that the best you can do?"_

_"Oh no." Renamon said, "Rika, my Diamond Storm didn't delete him."_

_"Well then I guess it's time to bio-merge." Rika said._

_The words BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION appeared._

_"Bio-merge activate!"_

_A circular beam shot from Rika and all her clothes were gone. Her body became one with Renamon's._

_"Renamon, bio-merge to…. Sakuyamon!"_

_Renamon was in the moonlight and then her arms went into some water and she got armor after her chest also went into the water. Her feet made ripples in the water and pictures of Kyubimon, Taomon, and then Sakuyamon's face. She jumped and landed on a talisman sign._

_"Going to mega won't help you, I'll do the same thing to you as I did to a kid and his Terriermon."_

_"What?! What did you do to Henry and Terriermon! If you hurt them then you will pay!" Sakuyamon said, "Spirit Strike!"_

_Three Renamon-like spirits shot towards Skullsatamon, but he moved out of the way and used his "Nail Bone". Sakuyamon was hurt horribly. Skullsatamon was about to use the final blow against Sakuyamon when someone yelled, "Gatling Attack!" The two missiles hit Skullsatamon and pushed him away from Sakuyamon. _

_"Take that you fiend!" Andromon said._

_"You'll pay for that!" Skullsatamon said._

_"Oh no you don't!" Sakuyamon said, "Talisman Sphere!"_

_Pedals were circling around Sakuyamon and then they were going for Skullsatamon. They caught up to him and kept circling around him._

_"What this? Some pedals? Is that the best you can do? No pedals can hurt me!"_

_"You're right, pedals can't hurt you, but these aren't original pedals. They're an energy attack."_

_Suddenly, Skullsatamon's left arm disintegrated and some red goo went up in the air and disappeared._

_"What? I remember that goo, it's from the D-Reaper, but how are you made of that?"_

_"Don't you get it! I'm part of the D-Reaper! I'm no real digimon!"_

_Suddenly, Skullsatamon disappeared and reappeared behind Sakuyamon and used his "Nail Bone". Sakuyamon was in very much pain. Skullsatamon might only be an ultimate, but he's as strong as a mega. Sakuyamon fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. Skullsatamon put his foot on her back and aimed his staff at her head._

_"I lost my arm and you will lose you entire head!"_

_Skullsatamon was about to strike Sakuyamon, but an energy attack hit him once more and pushed him back._

_"Who attacked me?!"_

_"I did." Leomon replied._

_"We're here guys!" Jeri said._

_"Oh yeah, the cavalry has arrived!" Kazu said._

_"Yeah, and we have an old score to settle with Skullsatamon!" Gargomon said, "Gargo Lasers!"_

_All the lasers hit the ground around Skullsatamon, but didn't hit him. He was dodging every laser in sight! Leomon used his "Fist Of The Beast King", but Skullsatamon dodged that as well. Skullsatamon used his "Nail Bone" on both champions. They both fell back. Henry took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"_

_"Gargomon, matrix digivolve to…."_

_Gargomon shot lasers and they were different colors, kind of like fireworks. The booster appeared and his robotic body was forming. He was almost completely done with his digivolution, but Skullsatamon saw him digivolving and used his "Nail Bone". Rapidmon's digivolution was interrupted and he de-digivolved to Terriermon. _

_"Oh no!" Henry said, "Terriermon!"_

_"Aw man." Terriermon said as he was dizzy, "That was a woozy of a hit."_

_Skullsatamon used his "Nail Bone" on Sakuyamon, Leomon, and Andromon. They fell to the ground. Andromon was hurt so bad that he de-digivolved to Guardromon. Since he de-digivolved, a huge flash of light shot out for miles. Meanwhile, Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, Ai, and Mako were still waiting at the cave for the others to get back. _

_"Takato, when will the others get here?" _

_"I don't know Guilmon."_

_The flash of light shined bright and Takato and his group could see it._

_"Oh, a pretty light." Ai said._

_"That's no pretty light. It's a battle." Impmon explained._

_"We should go see who it is." Mako said._

_"That's exactly what I was thinking." Takato said._

_The words BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION appeared._

_ "Bio-merge activate!"_

_A circular beam shot from Takato and his clothes disappeared._

_"Guilmon, bio-merge to…. Gallantmon!"_

_Takato's body became one with Guilmon's. Then Guilmon's arm was replaced with Gallantmon's arm, Guilmon's chest was replaced by Gallantmon's chest, and a picture of Growlmon's face appeared, so did WarGrowlmon's, and then finally Gallantmon's head appeared. A gallant appeared on Gallantmon's right arm and an electric storm formed around him._

_"You should digivolve too Impmon." Mako said._

_A flash of light appeared and Impmon became Beelzemon._

_"Beelzemon, mode change to…. Blaster Mode!"_

_Beelzemon had wings grow from his back and his right arm was replaced by a huge cannon. Ai and Mako got on Beelzemon. Gallantmon started glowing._

_"Gallantmon, mode change to…. Crimson Mode!"_

_Gallantmon's armor turned crimson, two angelic wings came from his back, and two swords appeared in his hands._

_"Let's go help our friends!" Gallantmon said._

_Suddenly, a beam barely missed Beelzemon and Gallantmon, it collided with the ground and made a mushroom cloud._

_"What was that?!" Beelzemon asked._

_"It was I!" Kazuhamon said._

_"We'll destroy you before you can have anything to say about it." The evil Justimon said._

_"Oh great! Trouble!" Gallantmon said._

_"No, you go help the others and take Ai and Mako with you. I'll take on these two rejects." _

_"Are you sure Beelzemon?" Gallantmon asked._

_"Sure. I can take them on." _

_"Promise you won't die." Ai said._

_"I promise. Now go."_

_Gallantmon took Ai and Mako with him, while Beelzemon stayed behind._

_"You have a chance to surrender and serve BlackTakato like us or we'll have to destroy you." The evil Justimon said._

_"No dice. I refuse to join you."_

_"That's too bad then. You'll have to die!" Kazuhamon said._

_The evil Justimon lunged forward and used his "Justice Kick". Beelzemon caught his leg and threw him back. Kazuhamon used her "Wombo Mandala". A huge beam that was as big as a mountain, shot from the clouds and was going for Beelzemon. He powered up his cannon._

_"Corona Blaster!"_

_The huge red and pink laser shot from Beelzemon's cannon and deflected the giant laser. The evil Justimon recovered and formed his arm into a laser blade._

_"Molten Blade!"_

_The evil Justimon's blade almost slashed Beelzemon, but he ducked and used his "Double Impact", which shot Justimon back. Beelzemon's and the evil Justimon's fists met and they both were pushed back._

_Beelzemon is fighting the evil Justimon and Kazuhamon, but how long will he last out?! Where are Suzie, Ryo, Kenta, and their digimon?! And will Gallantmon get to the other's aid before it's too late?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! _


	11. Part I, Evil Tamers: Energy Drain

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be action packed with adventures! Oh well, you already knew that. Read and review!

_Ch.11: Energy Drain_

_(One hour ago) Ryo, Suzie, Kenta, and their digimon had been walking through the canyon they had been in all day. They had been searching for the other, but so far they found no one. Suzie had been riding on Antylamon's head, Ryo on Cyberdramon's back, and Kenta had been walking. _

_"Aw man, this freezing cold is killing me." Kenta said, "I've been walking on through the day and against intense heat and now I'm walking on through the night and against the chilling cold."_

_"Well, at least it couldn't get any worse." Suzie said._

_Then out of nowhere rain started coming down from the sky._

_"It just got worse." MarineAngemon said._

_"We'd better find shelter." _

_"Good idea Cyberdramon."_

_Cyberdramon, Ryo, Suzie, Antylamon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon got under a huge rock that leaned sideways._

_"Well, we should stay here until the rain passes." Antylamon said._

_"How long will that be?" Suzie asked._

_"At least an hour." Antylamon replied._

_"Oh no, an hour is a long time." Suzie said._

_"Well, I guess I'll take a small rest." Kenta said._

_"I will too." MarineAngemon said._

_"I'll stay up with Cyberdramon and be on guard duty." Ryo said._

_"Okay, we'll go to sleep." Antylamon said._

_Antylamon de-digivolved to Lopmon and then went beside Suzie and went to sleep. Ryo and Cyberdramon stayed up for the whole hour, the rain was dying down by then. (Present time) _

_"Guys, wake up. It's time to get up and find the others."_

_An explosion made rocks fall down. The rocks fell on Ryo and Cyberdramon. _

_"Ryo! Cyberdramon!" Kenta yelled, "Are you okay under there?"_

_Suddenly, the rocks started shaking and Cyberdramon bashed all the rocks off him and Ryo._

_"Yeah, we're okay." Ryo replied._

_"Ryo, there's a battle taking place up there."_

_"Then let's enter it." Ryo said._

_Ryo, Kenta, Suzie, Lopmon, and MarineAngemon got on Cyberdramon and he flew up to where the battle was taking place._

_"What? Beelzemon is fighting that evil Justimon and Kazuhamon! And it looks like he's having trouble." Kenta said._

_"We'd better help him." Lopmon said._

_A flash of light appeared and Lopmon became Antylamon. She jumped down to help Beelzemon, Cyberdramon landed and helped as well. Cyberdramon used his "Desolation Claw" and Antylamon used her "Bunny Blades". The two attacks hit the evil Justimon and Kazuhamon. _

_"Digi-modify! Monochromon's Volcano Strike activate!" Ryo yelled._

_Red energy started gathering in Cyberdramon's mouth, then Cyberdramon used his "Volcano Strike", the blast gave the evil Justimon a few scratches, it didn't really hurt him._

_"We have a distraction." Ryo said, "Bio-merge activate!"_

_A circular beam shot from Ryo and his clothes disappeared. _

_"Cyberdramon, bio-merge to…. Justimon!"_

_Justimon stood by Beelzemon._

_"About time I got some backup." _

_"Well, we didn't know you were here until we saw a boom." Justimon said._

_"Let's take these guys down." Antylamon said._

_The rabbit-deva digimon moved at super speed and jumped above the two evil megas. Suzie took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Brachiomon's Hammer Head activate!"_

_Antylamon shot downward and head butted the evil Justimon in the gut with her "Hammer Head". Kenta took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! FlareLizardmon's Blazing Inferno activate!"_

_MarineAngemon had a flame circling around him and he used his "Blazing Inferno". The huge flame completely covered Kazuhamon. _

_"Now it's my turn!" Justimon said, "Thunder Clap!"_

_An electric-like beam hit Kazuhamon. _

_"And now it's time to finish this!" Beelzemon said, "Corona Blaster!"_

_The gigantic beam hit the evil Justimon and he disintegrated._

_"Ahhhhh!" The evil Justimon yelled._

_"That's one and now it's time for the second one." Antylamon said._

_"How dare you!" Kazuhamon said, "I'll be back! But before I leave, I might as well tell you that Gallantmon is going right into our trap and you're can't get to him in time! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

_A huge fog appeared in two seconds and disappeared in two seconds. Kazuhamon was gone as well!_

_"She's gone!" MarineAngemon said._

_"Yes, but we must catch up to Gallantmon, Ai, and Mako and tell them it's a trap they're going into." Justimon said._

_"Yes, we have to hurry." Beelzemon said._

_Beelzemon held Kenta and MarineAngemon and took off flying, while Suzie rode on Antylamon going at super speed, and Justimon just ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Terriermon, Sakuyamon, Guardromon, and Leomon were trying their best to beat Skullsatamon, but he kept moving._

_"Stay still!" Terriermon said, "Tiny Twister!"_

_Terriermon twirled around like a tornado, but Skullsatamon used his "Nail Bone" and hurt him._

_"Ahhhhhh!" Terriermon yelled in pain._

_"I'll show you a thing or two!" Guardromon said, "Protect Grenade!"_

_Two missiles came from Guardromon's arms and were about to collide with Skullsatamon, but once again he moved out of the way. Leomon used his "Fist Of The Beast King" and Sakuyamon used her "Spirit Strike". The two energy attacks almost hit Skullsatamon, but he twirled his staff and it acted as a shield, blocking the attacks. _

_"Their energy attacks are not big enough to bring the master to full power. They're not even close." Skullsatamon thought to himself in his head._

_Then Gallantmon came into view._

_"Ah, he is the one I need to drain of all his energy." Skullsatamon thought to himself._

_"Guys we're here!" Gallantmon said._

_"But your precious energy will be mine!" Skullsatamon yelled._

_Skullsatamon's staff was glowing brighter and brighter with yellow energy, then the beam hit Gallantmon._

_"Ahhhhh!" Gallantmon yelled._

_"Stop that!" Sakuyamon yelled, "Talisman Sphere!"_

_Pedals shot from Sakuyamon and hit Skullsatamon. All his body was disintegrating and turning into goo._

_"We did it!" Kazu said._

_"No you didn't." Skullsatamon said as he was disintegrating, "I might be dying, but all of Gallantmon's energy is going into my master. He'll be unstoppable! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

_Skullsatamon was completely gone, but the energy was still being sucked from Gallantmon. _

_"We have to help him." Sakuyamon said._

_"But we'll hurt Takato and Guilmon." Jeri said._

_"Aw man, we can't help him." Kazu said._

_After a long while of waiting, Gallantmon was completely drained. He changed from Crimson Mode back to his first transformation._

_"No problem, I'll just mode change again." Gallantmon said._

_"Gallantmon, mode change to…."_

_Gallantmon didn't mode change, he was still the same as before. He tried it again._

_"Gallantmon, mode change to…."_

_Once again it didn't work._

_"What's wrong?" Gallantmon asked, "Why can't I mode change?"_

_"I don't know, but I think it had something to do with that energy drain." Leomon said._

_After flying for awhile, Beelzemon and the others got there._

_"We tried to warn you about the danger." Justimon said._

_"We just couldn't get here in time." Kenta said._

_"What's wrong with me?" Gallantmon asked, "I don't get it."_

_What wrong with Gallantmon?! Will he ever be able to mode change ever again?! And who is the master that Skullsatamon was talking about?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! _


	12. Part I, Evil Tamers: Attacks On Everyone

Author's Note: Why can't Gallantmon mode change? I'm still figuring that out, but right now they're going to get separated once again and find their ways back to each other, and it's not going to be by what Ryo discovered about the D-arcs. Oh, and by the way, if Takato and Guilmon bio-merge and become Gallantmon and I say Gallantmon said something, then that means Guilmon and Takato are talking, when I say Guilmon is talking, that means the Guilmon half of Gallantmon is talking, and when I say Takato is talking, then I mean the Takato half of Gallantmon is talking. And one more thing, sometimes I'll just write that someone used some attack and sometimes I'll make him or her yell it out and take up two lines while doing it. I just thought I should tell you that before you started reading. Read and review!

_Ch.12: Attacks On Everyone_

_"Why can't I mode change?" Gallantmon asked._

_"I don't know, they must have done something to you besides an energy drain." Sakuyamon replied._

_"Like what?" Gallantmon asked._

_"Something almost likes a side effect to the energy drain." Henry replied._

_"What can we do about it?" Gallantmon asked._

_"I don't know. We probably would have to find these guy's master and ask him." Henry said._

_"What if he won't talk?" Kazu asked._

_"Let's just hope he will." Henry said._

_"If we can beat the evil tamers to get to him." Jeri said._

_"Where do we need to go to find him?" Ai asked._

_"And why did he want Gallantmon's(Crimson Mode) energy?" Mako asked._

_"No doubt he's going to use the energy to wreck havoc and destruction." Beelzemon said._

_"Then we'd better find him and take him down!" Guardromon said._

_Henry took out his digivice and it started glowing._

_"Bio-merge activate!"_

_Henry's digivice shot a circular beam from it and his clothes disappeared. _

_"Terriermon, bio-merge to…. MegaGargomon!"_

_Henry's body became one with Terriermon. Gargomon's face, Rapidmon's face, and then MegaGargomon's face showed. He had real skinny arms and legs. Then armor hooked onto the arms and legs, MegaGargomon stood tall._

_"Let's find that evil boss!" MegaGargomon said._

_All the tamers got on their digimon and rode on, except Kenta. He got on Guardromon with Kazu. MarineAngemon also rode on Guardromon._

_"Let's go Guardromon!" _

_"You got it Kazu!"_

_The tamers and their digimon went on for hours, but saw nothing and no one._

_"I'm getting tired of all this walking." Suzie said._

_"Why are you complaining? I'm the one walking." Antylamon said._

_"Well, after waiting a long while it gets tiring to wait even longer." Suzie explained._

_"I have no idea where to look for the evil boss that Skullsatamon was speaking of or where we are." Rika said._

_"Well, all we can do is keep looking for them." Ryo said._

_"Don't find us! We'll find you!" Pukumon said, "Needle Squall!"_

_The tamers and their digimon scattered out of the way just in time. All of Pukumon's needles exploded like bombs. Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, and Justimon circled around to attack. They were powering up for their attacks. Gallantmon's gallantmon was glowing, Sakuyamon's staff was glowing, and Justimon changed his arm into a bigger and stronger arm and then his arm started glowing. _

_"Lightning Joust!"_

_"Spirit Strike!"_

_"Thunder Clap!"_

_The three powerful attacks were going towards Pukumon. When the evil Antylamon, Ogremon, Kazuhamon, and BlackMegaGargomon deflected the attacks. _

_"So you're back huh? Well it was a bad idea!" MegaGargomon said, "Mega Barrage!"_

_Kazuhamon, Ogremon, and the virus Antylamon all are very fast digimon so they evaded the missiles, but BlackMegaGargomon couldn't, so he opened up his missile launcher and fired his own missiles. Both sorts of missiles collided, making crossfire._

_"It's impossible to win. It's nine to four! You can't win!" Kenta said._

_"Well, haven't you noticed?" Kazuhamon said, "Our boss wasn't the only one to get stronger. We're stronger as well."_

_"You can say it, but you need to prove it as well." Mako said._

_"If you want proof then you'll get proof." Ogremon said._

_"We'll make you cry out in pain." The evil Antylamon said._

_BlackJeri took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Cherrymon's Pit Pelter activate!"_

_There were razor-like leaves going towards Leomon and Guardromon. Kazu took out a card._

_Tortomon's Spinning Attack activate!"_

_Guardromon starting spinning, he was spinning so fast that the energy formed a shield. All the razor-like leaves deleted after colliding with the shield._

_"You're not off the hook yet!" BlackKenta said, "Digi-modify! Endigomon's Koko Crusher activate!"_

_Pukumon got Endigomon's arms and he made them stretch out and punch Leomon back. Ai took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! WarGreymon's Mega Claw activate!"_

_Beelzemon's left hand was replaced with WarGreymon's left hand and claw. He came down and slashed the Endigomon arm and the WarGreymon and Endigomon arms both disappeared. _

_"You'll pay for challenging us!" BlackSuzie said, "Digi-modify! DarkTyrannomon's Fire Blast activate!"_

_The evil Antylamon had flames gathering in her mouth. Then she shot a huge fireball at MegaGargomon. Suzie took out a card._

_"Digi-modify! Gryphonmon's Legendary Blade activate!"_

_The flame was about to hit MegaGargomon, but Antylamon's right arm was replaced with Gryphonmon's right arm and she slashed the flame. Then the Gryphonmon arm disappeared. Kazuhamon fought with Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, BlackMegaGargomon fought with MegaGargomon, Ogremon fought Leomon and Guardromon, the evil Antylamon fought Antylamon and Beelzemon, and Pukumon fought Justimon and MarineAngemon. Beelzemon kept firing his "Corona Blaster", but the evil Antylamon was dodging all the beams. She got above Beelzemon and used her "Bunny Blades". Beelzemon was barely affected, he tried to punch her, but she moved out of the way again. Suzie's Antylamon and BlackSuzie's Antylamon were in high speed combat. They were like two rockets trying to run each other over, but BlackSuzie's Antylamon was winning because of the power from Gallantmon Crimson Mode. _

_"You won't win Ogremon because you stand for evil! And evil never wins!" Guardromon said, "Protect Grenade!"_

_Two missiles came from Guardromon's arms, but Ogremon used his "Pummel Whack" and the missiles were destroyed. Then Leomon and Ogremon both lunged into the air and continued combat. Both of them punched each other and then jumped back and Leomon used his "Fist Of The Beast King", while Ogremon used his "Pummel Whack". The two energy attacks collided and a huge flash brightened the sky. Leomon fell to the ground, but Ogremon was in good shape. He walked over to Leomon._

_"I meant it Leomon when I said that the energy we sucked from Gallantmon: Crimson Mode had made us stronger and more powerful than before!"_

_Ogremon raised his weapon and yelled, "Bone Cudgel!" But before his weapon could hit Leomon, Guardromon shot his "Protect Grenade" a few times to distract Ogremon, and it did. He had to keep jumped backwards for at least ten seconds. Guardromon got to Leomon to help him. Leomon leaned on Guardromon because he was in pain. Then Ogremon finally dodged all the missiles and got back to continue the fight._

_"Take this you fiend!" Guardromon said, "Protect Grenade!"_

_Ogremon was ready for Guardromon this time, he used his "Pummel Whack" and the two missiles exploded before they launched off of Guardromon's wrists. The robotic champion was in very much pain._

_"Guardromon, are you okay?" _

_"Let's just say that I've had better days then this, Kazu."_

_"You're not going to stop us anymore!" BlackJeri said, "Digi-modify! Phantomon activate!"_

_An image of Phantomon appeared in front of Ogremon. The image raised his scythe and threw a dark red beam from it. The powerfully evil beam was about to hit Leomon, but Guardromon got in the middle of the beam and Leomon. The beam collided with Guardromon and he was in horrible pain. He stood for a few seconds and then fell down._

_"Guardromon!" Kazu yelled._

_Kazu ran over to his digimon and saw that he was hurt too much to recover. Everyone turned around and saw Guardromon on the ground with Kazu beside him and everyone was sad in his or her hearts, except the evil tamers. Calumon had been walking alone in the Digital World for days now._

_"Aw man. Since that digital portal picked up everyone, I haven't been able to find anyone at all. I've searched high and low, left and right, and even here and there, but I still haven't found my friends."_

_Calumon sighed and then saw some flashes of light._

_"Hey!" Calumon said, "I think that's them!"_

_Calumon puffed out his ears from small to big and the air started carrying him to the battlefield. After a few minutes he reached the battlefield, but he saw that Guardromon was disintegrating and Kazu was lying beside him. He also saw that everyone was watching._

_"Oh no, Guardromon!" Calumon said._

_The small in-training leveled digimon ran over to Kazu and his digimon._

_"Are you okay?" Calumon asked._

_"Well, if you mean being okay, by dying, then yes I'm okay." _

_"No, I mean are you deleting?" _

_"Yes, I am." Guardromon replied, "Take care of Kazu for me."_

_Guardromon was almost completely deleted. Then the Digi-gnomes appeared overhead. _

_"What?! What are they doing here?!" Ogremon asked._

_"I don't know, but besides Gallantmon: Crimson Mode's power, our master also wants the power of Calumon and the Digi-gnomes." BlackJeri said, "We have to get them!"_

_"Right!" Ogremon replied._

_Ogremon jumped up towards the Digi-gnomes to try and get them, but they evaded him and gathered around Kazu and Guardromon. Calumon and the Digi-gnomes glowed brighter and brighter every second. Three beams of light shot Antylamon, Leomon, and Guardromon all at once._

_"What's happening?!" Kazuhamon asked._

_Rika within the sphere smiled and answered._

_"It's the power of Golden Digivolution." Rika replied._

_Now, that Leomon, Guardromon, and Antylamon are experiencing the power of Golden Digivolution, will they beat their enemies?! And will the evil master that the evil tamers keep talking about get Calumon and the Digi-gnomes and use their power?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! _


	13. Part I, Evil Tamers: Enemies From The Pa...

Author's Note: I just love the power of Golden Digivolution! Will Leomon, Antylamon, and Guardromon succeed in their own battles?! This chapter is going to be really short. It's just that I want you to guess at the end of this chapter, who are the mysterious -------? Sorry, it's just that I don't want to tell you what's mysterious at the end of the chapter either. Read and review to find out!

_Ch.13: Enemies From The Past_

_Calumon and the Digi-gnomes were glowing bright and then three beams of light hit Antylamon, Leomon, and Guardromon. They all rose up._

_"Jeri."_

_"What Leomon?"_

_"You know what to do." _

_Jeri shook her head. The words, BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION appeared._

_"Bio-merge activate!"_

_A circular beam shot from Jeri and her clothes disappeared._

_"Leomon, bio-merge to…. SaberLeomon!"_

_Jeri's body became one with Leomon's and then light shined on his body and his arms were replaced by front legs and he went on all fours. Leomon's face showed, GrapLeomon's face showed, and then SaberLeomon's face showed. His mane grew larger and his teeth grew longer. He roared with a loud and proud roar._

_"SaberLeomon, the mega form of Leomon. He uses his teeth as defense in battle and uses his agility as offense. He can bite so hard that he can usually bite through crone digi-zoid!" Kenta explained. _

_"Suzie."_

_"Yes, I know." Suzie replied._

_Antylamon stood ready and de-digivolved to Lopmon._

_"Bio-merge activate!"_

_A circular beam shot from Suzie and her clothes disappeared._

_"Lopmon, bio-merge to…. Kerpymon!"_

_Suzie's body became one with Lopmon's and Lopmon's body was covered in angelic wings and light. Turuiemon's face showed, Antylamon's face showed, and Kerpymon's face showed. Out of the wings and light came Kerpymon. Light energy circled around her body._

_"Kerpymon, an angel vaccine digimon! Kerpymon and all the lower forms can be known as boy-like or girl-like. Kerpymon is an angel of the Digital World. Her light can shine over evil!" Ai explained._

_"Kazu, you get the picture."_

_Kazu shook his head._

_"Bio-merge activate!"_

_A circular beam shot from the digivice and Kazu's clothes vanished._

_"Guardromon, bio-merge to…. HiAndromon!"_

_Kazu's body became one with Guardromon's and new robotic arms were forming out of Guardromon's old body. A new robotic face was forming. An image of Guardromon's face showed, Andromon's face, and then HiAndromon's face, the robot was completely finished._

_"HiAndromon, the mega form of Guardromon! He looks just like Andromon, except he's black with a little of red and blue. Hi in his name means higher, as in higher level of Andromon! He has huge hands for combat!" Mako explained._

_"Let's go!" Kazu yelled."_

_HiAndromon kneed Ogremon in the chin and then hit him down with his fists._

_"This is amazing! Being a mega digimon is cool!" Kazu said._

_"Well, it won't be cool for long!" Ogremon said._

_"Wait a minute!" BlackJeri said, "Don't you remember? Whatever they can do, we can do. We're their opposites!"_

_The evil Calumon appeared out of nowhere. The words, BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION appeared._

_"Bio-merge activate!" BlackJeri yelled._

_BlackJeri's digivice shot a circular beam and her clothes disappeared._

_"Ogremon, bio-merge to…. Pharohmon!"_

_BlackJeri became one with Ogremon and his body was being rapped in wraps that mummies have. Ogremon's image showed, Mummymon's showed, and then Pharohmon's face showed and he stood tall._

_"Pharohmon, the mega form of Ogremon! In ancient Egypt, a pharoh is an Egyptian king. The same goes for Pharohmon. Pharohmon has a machine gun just like his ultimate form, Mummymon. He suffocates his enemies with his wraps and absorbs their data." Kenta explained. _

_BlackSuzie got ready and the evil Antylmon de-digivolved to Lopmon._

_"Bio-merge activate!"_

_A circular beam shot from BlackSuzie's D-arc and her clothes disappeared. _

_"Lopmon, bio-merge to…. Kerpymon!"_

_BlackSuzie became one with her Lopmon. Darkness consumed Lopmon. Endigomon's face showed, Antylamon's face showed, and finally the virus version Kerpymon's face showed. They blasted out of the dark energy with a cruel look on their face._

_"Kerpymon, the virus version! While the good version of Kerpymon is an angel of the Digital World, the evil version is a fallen angel of the Digital World!" Ai explained._

_The evil Calumon started glowing with darkness and a tornado was forming. The tornado was churning the clouds around more and more. It was changing from light blue to purified darkness. Red beams shot from the bottom of the tornado. The beam went into the evil Calumon's sign on his head and then it blasted off into the ground and came back up as three figures._

_"It's nice to see you tamers after all this time. Especially you Rika!" One of the evil figures said._

_"I'll get revenge on you tamers for destroying me! I especially hate you, Kazu." The second figure said._

_"I have a bone to pick with you, Beelzemon!" The third figure said._

_Who are the three mysterious figures?! And what do they have to do with Rika, Kazu, and Beelzemon?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_


End file.
